Death Note Sonata
by Miroku25
Summary: I'll even make you lunch. What do you say...?" Raito stressed on the word 'say' insinuating he wanted a name. "Lawliet." Was the only thing that came from the man's mouth. "Lawliet." Raito repeated. Rated M in the future. Name spoiler.Some OCC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: August Serenade

"Well, isn't this perfect?" Raito sighed sarcastically.

Raito stood in the entrance of Kyoto University looking up towards the cloudy, August sky. The clouds were enormous and grey, threatening to release rain at a moments notice. Raito sighed and put the stack of books that he was carrying into his backpack.

"Good thing I drove today." He mumbled.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Raito drove on through the now heavy rain. The sounds of puddles splashing around him filled the silence of the car as he sped on.

'What a horrible day to be outside.' Raito thought to himself. 'If only I didn't have an appointment today.' But, alas, he did. And he wouldn't have the luxury of having the family car for it either. His father needed the car for work and Raito only promised he'd use it for school. Looking down at his watch, he noticed he had approximately one hour before his next appointment.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Watch out!"

Raito looked up and immediately slammed on his breaks. Standing in the street was a man who was using the crosswalk. The heavy rain made it impossible to see finer details, but the man stopped in his tracks as Raito's car screeched to a halt, barely missing him. Raito's hands were frozen to the wheel it seemed as time continued slowly. The man standing in the pouring rain was staring intensely back at him. Raito stared back at the figure as he allowed his breathing to be slowed. He finally looked away from the man long enough to inspect himself. Nothing seemed broken. It appeared Raito was about to run a red light adding up to how he almost hit this person. Raito looked up again to see the stranger gone.

Raito panicked. He needed to find him and see if he was all right. It was his fault after all that the man was almost run down by his father's car. Raito, not caring that his car was almost on the sidewalk, parked it and ran outside into the freezing cold. The stranger didn't go far. He was in front of a local grocer when Raito caught up with him.

"Excuse me, sir. Sir. Please, are you all right? I'm very…sorry," Raito was almost at a lost for words.

The man in front of him was standing hunched over, as if he was ninety-five years old with scoliosis. He had dark rings under his eyes like he hasn't slept in a few years and his black hair was very unkempt looking that hung down over his eyes and clung to his pale skin due to the rain. What Raito found strange was that he wore a very baggy shirt with equally baggy jeans and converse with no socks.

The man looked at him, annoyance clearly shown on his pale features as Raito rudely continued to stare at the man standing before him. What broke the awkward silence was a clap of thunder. Both men jumped at the sound, clearly unexpected, but Raito was glad for the distraction. The man looked back at Raito and said, "Thank you for the concern, but I'm alright."

As the man started walking away again, Raito called out to him, "Wait. Why are you walking in the rain anyway? You're completely soaked to the bone. Um…can I offer you a ride?"

The man stopped walking and turned to Raito. Raito could see that he was seriously thinking about the offer. Showing honest concern for the other man, Raito added, "I'll even make you lunch. What do you say…?" Raito stressed on the word 'say', insinuating he wanted a name.

"Lawliet," was the only thing that came from the man's mouth.

"Lawliet," Raito repeated, waiting for a reply from the man now known as Lawliet.

Slowly but surely, Lawliet nodded and followed Raito back to his car. Once inside, Raito turned the heat up to full blast and started to drive off. There was another awkward silence in the car before Raito broke it, "You never answered my question."

"I seem to recall that you asked me multiple questions. Such as 'Are you okay?' 'Can I offer you a ride?' But I think the question you were referring to is 'Why was I walking in the rain to begin with?'"

Raito shot the older man a look but answered, "Yeah, that's the one."

Lawliet brought his knees to his chest and rested his hands on his knees, letting the rainwater off his clothes get on his father's leather car seat . Looking straight out of the front window, he said in almost a mumble, "I personally believe that unless someone tells you first, it is very rude to ask questions like that. What I do is only of my concern unless I tell you first. Having that kind of curiosity is a bad trait to have, or so I was told when I was a child. But that never stopped me," Lawliet looked over at Raito with a small smile on his face, enjoying the confused look on the other man's face. "But I suppose since you are providing me lunch, I guess I could offer an explanation as to why I was outside in such weather," with a sigh, Lawliet continued. "Basically I had to go back to my building where I usually stand to get business. I was returning from a customer's hotel room when I was almost run down by your car. Now, does that earn me the honor of knowing your name?"

Raito stopped at a red light. It grew deathly silent. "So that means you're a…um…"

"A prostitute. Just say it. It's the name of my profession after all."

The light turned green as Raito turned on the street heading toward his home.

"So does that mean you have a pimp also? Or are you your own boss?"

"I don't have to answer that question because you never answered mine."

After a few seconds of wondering what question Lawliet asked, Raito answered him emotionlessly, "My name is Yagami Raito."

"Hmmm…..So it's Light Yagami. Interesting," Lawliet moved in his seat making the seat squeak from the loose rainwater. Raito pulled in front of his home and shut off the engine.

"You know English? I do, too," Raito asked leaning behind him to grab his book bag.

"I am quite fluent in the language. It seems we have something in common," Lawliet replied opening the car door. Before Lawliet could walk any farther, Raito stopped him, "If my father asks, you're a friend of mine from Kyoto University that I invited home for lunch."

Lawliet just stared at Raito, making him very uncomfortable. Lawliet's eyes were a dark grey in this rain that seemed like two endless pits of darkness. Lawliet turned away from him, walking towards Raito's house in a nonchalant fashion like he himself lived there. Raito sighed and followed him through the front door.

Once inside the warm house, the two men heard Raito's father from the family room. "Raito? Is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm home dad," Raito replied. "I brought a friend home for a late lunch."

Lawliet gawked at the very tidy home. It was a modern day, normal sized house with a second floor to it but it amazed him. It was so clean. The wooden floors were so clean, you could see yourself in them. And everything seemed to shine. Even the smell was an apple scent with a hint of a lemon cleaning solution, which gave Lawliet two theories. Either this family was very OCD and germ phobic. Or there was a recent murder in this house and they wanted to make sure there was no evidence. Chances of it being the second one, 1.2%.

Raito's father walked into the room they were standing in. Raito stepped out of in front of Lawliet to properly introduce him, "This is my friend Lawliet. He goes to school with me. Lawliet, this is my father, Soichiro Yagami."

Soichiro held a hand out for Lawliet to shake, but Lawliet never returned the gesture.

"Good afternoon. I'm Lawliet."

Soichiro looked at Lawliet with a disapproving face, then looked at his son.

"So tell me Lawliet, what's your major?" Soichiro asked.

"Music performance, " Lawliet said almost immediately not changing the serious mask on his face.

"What instrument…?"

"I can play a various number of instruments, Soichiro-san, If you want, I could perform for you sometime," Lawliet grinned a very sheepish grin.

Soichiro suddenly looked like he remembered something as he darted out of the room and came back moments later with a briefcase in hand.

"Raito, I'm late for work. Make sure you're not late for your appointment and clean up the rainwater from the floor before your mother gets home. I don't feel like hearing the complaining tonight," And with that, Soichiro left through the front door.

Raito looked at Lawliet and motioned for him to follow him, "Come on. I'll let you borrow some of my clothes while I wash yours."

Raito led him up the stairs into his bedroom. As Raito rummaged through his drawers to find something for Lawliet to wear, Lawliet stood by the entranceway. Raito handed him a pair of boot cut blue jeans and a black shirt. Immediately after Raito turned around, Lawliet started taking off his wet clothes and replacing them with the dry ones.

"Hey, don't you want to take a shower first?" Raito asked.

Lawliet poked his head through the hole of the shirt, his rain tattered hair sprayed rainwater all over Raito's face, "No thank you. You've done enough for a low life prostitute as myself. I don't want to take advantage of your kindness."

Anger slowly eased up to Raito's face as he exclaimed, "Don't say that! What's wrong with you?!" Turning his face away from Lawliet, Raito sighed to calm himself down. "By the way, that was quick thinking back there. You know, about playing different instruments, but what happens if my father takes you up on that offer and wants to hear you play? What will you do then?"

Lawliet, now changing his own jeans to replace them with Raito's, replied, "I was being truthful about that part. Although I have never stepped foot onto a campus before, I do know how to play various instruments."

"Really? I'm also interested in music. What instruments do you play?" Raito asked taking a sudden interest in the conversation.

"The kazoo, Raito-san," Lawliet smiled

Raito's eye twitched involuntarily as he stared at Lawliet. 'And here I thought I could take him seriously,' Raito thought. "Whatever. Just meet me downstairs in the family room. I'm taking a shower."

Without giving Lawliet time to reply, Raito stormed past Lawliet into a room Lawliet could only guess was the bathroom. Shrugging his shoulders, Lawliet shuffled down the stairs into the family room and then he froze in place. The lights were all off, and the only light that was in the room was from the window, letting in a calming blue-ish hue due to the rain. But sitting in the middle of the room, was a beautiful, shinny Yamaha grand piano.

Lawliet cautiously walked toward the glorious instrument. Its keys were all polished and the brand name was all in gold letters. It truly was a marvelous sight to behold. Lawliet cautiously sat in front of the piano. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he touched a black key. B flat. It was perfectly in tune. Lawliet's heart swelled. The sound was too beautiful to ignore. He plucked it again. And again. And again.

Lawliet didn't hear or see Raito coming, so he figured what's one song going to hurt. Lawliet turned to completely face the piano. To test it, he played a G major chord. Making sure no one was around, Lawliet's slender fingers began to ghost along the keys playing notes, then chords, then eighth notes, until what was born was a beautiful melody. It reminded Lawliet of a song he often sang in his mind. One that he remembered but didn't know where it was from. A song from inside of his heart.

Once Lawliet finished the song, he was out of breath and sweating. Quickly, he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and tried to polish the keys clean of his fingerprints until he heard from behind his back.

"…Lawliet?"

----------------------------

That was the first chapter. It gets interesting from here on out. Please R&R. ^__^ Each chapter name will be named after a song. This chapter is named from Suga Shikao's song August Serenade.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gravity

**Sorry for the long update. A conflict happened with my other beta, so it took an extra long time for chapter 2. I would like to thank all of the readers who reviewed. I did read them and they made me smile. And I would also like to thank my new beta, Tokyo Kitty. Thank you so much! Well, here's chapter 2! Please R&R**

Lawliet looked up to a shocked Raito. Lawliet froze.

'He doesn't look angry...' Lawliet thought. 'More shocked than anything. Better apologize anyway.' Lawliet stood up and straightened his back to look Raito in the eye. He noticed right away that he and Raito were the same height when he stood up correctly, but standing straight hurt his back and he wasn't planning on keeping his back straight after his apology to Raito.

"I'm sorry for playing without permission. I'll leave now if you want..."

"No!" Raito interrupted Lawliet's sentence. "It was beautiful. Better than anyone I've ever heard. So apparently you can play an instrument."

Lawliet walked back to the piano and sat down on its mahogany bench which didn't match the beauty of the Yamaha piano in Lawliet's opinion. Lawliet plucked the familiar B flat key and smirked at the perfect tone that rang throughout the silent living room.

"I told you Raito-san, I can play quite a few instruments. My favorite of them all is the piano."

Lawliet focused his attention once again to the B flat key and plucked it again. He put his other finger above his favorite key and then his left hand pointer finger on the octave below it, creating a beautiful sound. Lawliet smiled a huge grin at the sound. Raito found his way toward the awe struck man and sat beside him.

"Lawliet, if you can play other instruments very well, then why are you a prostitute? Why don't you use your talents to make a career for yourself?"

It may have been Raito's imagination, but he thought he saw a shimmer of sadness in the other's eyes. Lawliet removed his hands away from the grand piano and slowly stood up. Taking one more look at the piano, Lawliet walked out of the room.

"Wait! Lawliet!"

"I was just making my way to the kitchen, Raito-san. You did say you would treat me to lunch."

"... Oh."

Raito, now with a hint of embarrassment in his movements, led the rest of the way to the kitchen which was also, spotless, much to Lawliet's annoyance.

'I like clean, but this is ridiculous. It smells like pine cleaner in here also...'

"...liet. LAWLIET."

"Yes Raito-san, I heard you. You don't have to yell." Lawliet sighed placing his two index fingers to his temples. "But to refresh my memory, what did you just say?"

Raito rolled his eyes as he opened his refrigerator door and said "What would you like for lunch? I have ramen. Or I could cook something like yakisoba or I could even..."

"What about dango?" Lawliet asked, putting his thumb to his lips and gently nibbling on his nail.

"You want dango?" Raito asked with doubt in his voice.

"Yes."

"You do realize that dango is a dessert, right?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Are you sure you don't want something else?"

Lawliet looked up at Raito with an evil smirk. "So does that mean Raito-san can't make a simple thing like dango?"

"What are you talking about? I am an excellent cook." Raito said proudly getting the ingredients to make the dango. Lawliet smirked to himself again, thinking 'You have to love reverse psychology.'

As the dango and Raito's yakisoba were cooking, Raito sat down besides Lawliet at the table. Raito put his face into his hand and sat his elbow on top of the table as he stared at Lawliet. Lawliet was by far one of the strangest people he has ever met. But something about Lawliet peaked his interest. Under the weird exterior, there lies in sleep a genius. Not only a genius, but a musical genius at that. Maybe Lawliet could be of use to him in the long run. Raito was a musical prodigy. But when it came down to knowing what composer did what and all the major, minor, harmonic cords and all that fun stuff, Raito was a wet match in a dark cave. It was just hard to memorize that kind of stuff. Raito needed to pass college, and he needed Lawliet.

"So Lawliet, You seem to like leaving questions unanswered."

"Apparently so." Lawliet mumbled under his thumb. "But did it ever occur to you that I might not have been comfortable with the question and that was why I didn't answer it?"

Raito was taken aback by that statement, but quickly recovered without showing any emotion on his face. "If you weren't comfortable with the question, you could've just stated that you weren't comfortable answering it. But instead, just like earlier, you're going to answer it anyway. You're just thinking of a way to explain it."

This time, it was Lawliet who was taken back. A glimmer of surprise showed on his face, but was quickly replaced by his emotionless mask. "You can read people well, Raito-san. I'm impressed. However, you should get our food then I'll answer your question. The timer is about to go off."

Before Raito could ask, the timer went off the same time lightning flashed throughout the kitchen. Raito looked at Lawliet, and then proceeded to walk toward the stove. "How did you know the timer was about to go off? The timer was facing away from us."

"Easily Raito-san." Lawliet started as Raito brought over his dango. "I counted the time in my head."

"But that was fifteen minutes ago!" Raito said, not caring about hiding the shock in his voice.

"And your point is?" Lawliet stuffed two dango off of the stick into his mouth, licking his fingers as he did so. "Raito-san is an excellent cook. But to answer your question. I tried to become a musician at the age of twenty. The man who raised me thought it was a waste of my time and I should be learning how to be a detective. I, of course, didn't listen to him. I knew from a young age that not only was I born with a high intellect, but I was exceptionally gifted in music; I never needed lessons. I just picked up an instrument and in a matter of days, I would have taught myself how to play.

"Well, when I left the place I called home, I didn't have enough money to get into college and people would rather have a better looking musician to play for their clubs and parties. So to survive, I had to sell all of my instruments one by one until I had nothing left. My pride wouldn't allow me to go back home so I picked up a job in prostitution. And that leads us to today."

The room grew silent. Not even the thunder and the rain could be heard. It stayed like that for a few minutes until Lawliet stated "Well, looks like the rain stopped." And with that, he stuffed two more dango into his mouth.

Raito just stared at his yakisoba.

"Ummm...Lawliet? What If I helped you get into college? Then you could stop this degrading job and do something you love instead."

Lawliet ate his last dango ball and sighed in content. He looked up at Raito with emotionless eyes. "Sorry. The answer is no."

Raito's voice began to raise with annoyance. "Why not? With your intellect, you can get a perfect on the entrance exam and get multiple scholarships. And I'll let you room with me."

"Sorry, but I couldn't let you take care of me like a charity event. What's left of my pride, I would like to keep intact if that's okay with you."

"You could get hurt out there! I just wanted you to be the person you always wanted to be! Why don't you just except my help?!"

"Why do you care?"

That simple question was all Raito needed to shut him up. Why did he care? If anything, he could cheat off of the internet or from one of his classmates to pass his classes.

"I think I'm going to go now. Thank you for lunch, Raito-san."

It took Raito a minute to snap out of his thoughts and to comprehend what Lawliet was saying. As Lawliet was walking towards the door, Raito called out to him. "Wait."

Lawliet barely looked over his shoulder and paused at the door, handle in his hand.

"If you're ever in trouble, come here. I'll be here."

Lawliet just nodded in agreement as he walked out of the door.

Lawliet leaned against the building that he had called home for the past four years. It was a tall, abandoned building with maroon colored bricks decorating the outside of it. Lawliet let out a long, drawn out sigh before sinking back into the depths of his mind. 'Why do I always get aquatinted with the clingy types?' Lawliet thought to himself. Maybe Raito was truly trying to help him, but that didn't stop Lawliet's pride from creeping into the picture and avoiding any help whatsoever. He had made it this long without any help, he could keep going.

Lawliet snapped from his thoughts and looked at the clock tower across the street from him. Staring into the beautiful, golden face of the clock Lawliet could see that it was way past time to move onto a different block for business. Lawliet shrugged his shoulders, put his hands deep inside his pockets, and started walking.

'Well, business is booming tonight.' Lawliet thought sarcastically to himself as he walked down the street.

A few minutes into his walk, a car's head lights flashed on behind him and slowly accelerated until the car stopped beside of Lawliet. Lawliet stopped walking and looked into the car window. A Caucasian man, in his early thirties with a muscular build and medium length blond hair was the occupant in the driver's seat. He stared at Lawliet with a smirk as he began to get out of the car.

"Can I help you, sir?" Lawliet said in perfect English.

The man never took his eyes off of Lawliet as he inched closer to him. "Yes. I have a business proposition for you."

Lawliet stared at the man who was getting too close to him for comfort and said "Well, I'm sorry. I don't accept business propositions. Now, if you would be so kind as to let me though, we both can go on about our business."

The man, in a flash, grabbed Lawliet by the shoulders and slammed him into the building behind them. Lawliet, usually having no emotions showing on his face, had fear in his dark grey eyes. His voice did not waver, however, as he glared at the man in front of him. "Sir, you had better let me go or I will have to reduce myself to fighting you and making a scene in public."

The man laughed in Lawliet's face, and he had a point to laugh. The streets were deserted. There was no one around, except them, so no one could hear a commotion if there was one. Fear was leaking into Lawliet's heart. He then tried to fight back against the man's strength, but the older man slammed him back into the wall, and everything went black to Lawliet.

Lawliet awoke in a strange room, in a strange bed, wearing nothing except the sheet above him. Panic started to creep inside him as he observed his surroundings. He was in a poor, dirty hotel room with only one window, as he could see, and the carpets had stains on them. It wasn't long before Lawliet felt himself handcuffed to the bed. Lawliet was usually a calm person, but he had never been in a situation like this before. He tried to see if one of his hands were free, but the situation only went from bad to worse as he realized that he wasn't actually handcuffed, his body was numb.

"So you're finally awake?" Lawliet heard from across the room. He turned to see the man from before. He was standing on the other side of the room, wearing only his boxers as he stared at Lawliet. He had a smirk on his face as he walked to the bed.

"I had to drug you so you wouldn't run away. You probably don't remember the night before, but it was amazing. Hahaha" He laid in the bed beside Lawliet.

Lawliet felt like throwing up from fear and disgust.

"So here's my business proposition. You will work for me. You will be my star jewel. You will go to parties and make me money. I'll take care of you so you don't need to worry about money. We have a party in about half an hour, so go take a shower and hurry up and get dressed."

Lawliet didn't try to move. Tears threatened to come out of the corner of his eyes. The man looked irritably at Lawliet and screamed "Get moving!" And with that, he kicked Lawliet out of the bed. Lawliet landed with a thud onto the dirty floor .Trying to get the feeling back into his limbs, Lawliet crawled into the bathroom, picking up his boxers along the way. Once Lawliet was safely in the bathroom with the door closed, he sobbed mercilessly. He'd never been so disgusted in his life. He looked for a glimmer of hope in the dirty bathroom and found an open window.

Slowly standing up, he pulled on his boxers and turned on the water in the shower to make it seem like he was indeed taking one. He slowly climbed on the tub edge and slithered out of the window, but because he still was trying to get feeling back into his limbs he fell clumsily out of the window.

Standing up, Lawliet knew there was only one place he could go to at a time like this, even though it would hurt his pride extremely.

"Onii-san! What did you do with the powdered sugar?! It's gone!"

Raito sighed irritably from in his room when he heard his little sister's voice calling him from downstairs. "I used it all today when I made my friend lunch. Just wait until tomorrow to buy some more."

"But I need some now! I promised my class I would make brownies for tomorrow!"

"Raito and Sayu! Stop yelling across the house and just text or something!" Ratio's mother Sachiko yelled at the two of them.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Sayu jumped up and sang "I got it!" She answered the door to see a bloody, broken man in only his boxers. The broken man never looked up at Sayu's shocked face as he spoke in a very soft whisper.

"Excuse my intrusion, but is Ratio-kun home?"

"Uhh...yeah. Just one moment please." Sayu hesitantly answered turning her back to Lawliet and yelling "Raito...door."

A few seconds later, Raito was seen at the top of the stairs in his pajamas. "Sayu, who is it at this time of...Lawliet?"

Lawliet looked up at Raito and gave a weak smile. "Hello Raito-kun. Lovely evening we're having."

Raito ran down the stairs, pulled Lawliet to him, and then turned to his sister. "Don't say anything to mom other than my friend came to spend the night. I'll explain later."

Sayu barely had a chance to respond when Raito pulled Lawliet up to his room and closed the door. Lawliet continued to stare at the floor under his feet as Raito scrambled to find him a towel and some extra clothes. Lawliet didn't think he looked that bad until he turned to the full body mirror in Raito's room.

'Wow. I look worse than what I anticipated.' Lawliet thought to himself. And it did look bad at first glance. There was dried up blood on his head and in his hair and he was adorned with bruises from his neck to his legs. Lawliet wanted to cry again, but fought back the urge when Raito handed him a towel and some extra clothes.

"Take a shower. Then come back here. I mean it."

Lawliet didn't argue. He took the items and walked into the bathroom down the hall from Raito's room. Even though the bathroom was ridiculously clean, Lawliet didn't complain at all. Considering what he had just seen and what he went though, he was grateful for the cleanliness.

Raito waited in his room for Lawliet patiently until the small squeak from the door alerted him of Lawliet's presence. Raito casually looked up at Lawliet, his eyes scanning the more fragile one's body at the bruises. Raito's eyes met with Lawliet's. Raito saw sadness, fear, shame, depression, and other emotions swirling together in his eyes. Finally Raito asked him the question he was dreading to ask.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

That simple question was all it took for Lawliet to sit on Raito's bed and break down into sobs. Raito sat beside him and heard the long, agonizing story of what happened in the last twenty four hours. Once Lawliet was done with his story, Raito sat back and let the newly obtained information sink in.

Lawliet spoke up "I'm sorry you had to hear my complaining Raito-kun, and I appreciate you letting me stay the night. I'll be out of your hair when morning comes."

Raito pulled out of his thoughts to just stare at Lawliet. "You're not going back out there. You're going to stay with me until I can help you get into college. Then I'm going to make sure you and I are roommates."

Lawliet glared at Raito. "Forgive me if I seem rude, but why do you care so much? Usually when someone puts this much time and energy into me, they want something in return. What makes you any different?"

"I don't want anything from you Lawliet. I thought we were friends, and friends help friends when they're in trouble. The only thing I truly want from you is to trust me and stay here."

Lawliet looked down at the new clothes Raito let him borrow. He couldn't believe that someone other than the man that took care of him is offering him help. This had never happened before. Lawliet kept his head down and asked "If it would not be a bother to Raito-kun or his family, then may I stay here temporarily?"

End of Chapter 2

Yes I did end it on a weird note, but it's all for a good cause! Sorry, very OOC in Lawliet's character. Today's title is dedicated to John Mayer's song "Gravity". Each song title that I use should be listened to while reading each chapter to get the feel of the chapter.

Yakisoba= Fried Japanese Noodles usually Udon noodles with vegetables and meat of some kind and is a dish often sold at festivals in Japan, but originates from China

Dango= Japanese dessert that's eaten on a skewer. In this case, Lawliet's eating the Hanami dango which has three colors (blue, green, and pink) and is usually eaten at Sakura tree viewing festivals.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Uroko (Scales)

_Thanks for the reviews! And thank you to Tokyokitty for the wonderful editing you did for this chapter! Well here's Chapter 3 of Death Note Sonata_

There was an awkward silence at the dinner table as the Yagami's stared at Lawliet. Lawliet just stared back at only three of the Yagami's.'Okay. I know I look bad with the bruises and cuts, but this is unnecessary. Surely I don't look that abnormal.' Lawliet thought as the staring match continued. It wasn't the fact that Lawliet had bruises all over his face and arms, or he had cuts on his face, Sachiko and Sayu Yagami were looking at how Lawliet sat. His feet were on the edge of the chair, knees to his chest, and he was nibbling on his thumb. To Sayu and Sachiko, this was torture. It wasn't how normal people sit, especially if you were a guest in a friend's home.

The silence was slowly driving Raito mad. 'What's wrong with everyone? Why isn't anyone saying anything? Should I break the silence?' But before Raito could say anything, his sister screamed,

"Why do you sit like that?!"

"Sayu! That's rude!" Sachiko spat.

"I can't help it! We were all thinking about it. No normal person sits like that!"

"Sayu…" Raito shook his head in embarrassment.

"No, it's alright Raito-kun." Lawliet answered in a cool tone. "But to answer your question Sayu-Chan, I sit like this because if I were to sit any other way my thinking skills would drop over forty percent."

Nothing followed Lawliet's simple explanation and soon the awkward silence found its way back to the Yagami dinner table. Five agonizing minutes of silence later, the kitchen stove timer went off. Sachiko leaped out of her seat and yelled "Ahhh! Dinner's ready" while running into the kitchen. Raito groaned in irritation. Suddenly he heard the door open and footsteps down the hall.

"Dad's home!" Sayu exclaimed as she jumped out of her chair to give her father a hug. Sochiro returned the hug but focused his attention on the other occupant at the dinner table.

"Lawliet? What happened to you?" Soichiro asked.

"Hello Yagami-San1. Well, funny story really. You see…"

"His roommate beat him up, dear." Sachiko finished for him. "Raito asked if he can stay here until they become roommates and I said that was fine."

"Really?" Sochiro asked. "Sorry to hear that. Are you alright Lawliet?"

Lawliet never looked up from the food being set out in front of him. There was nothing sweet on the table. Absolutely nothing. 'No cake. No cookies. No pie. Just fish and vegetables and bread. Not even sweet bread.'

"Lawliet." Raito pushed.

"I am alright Yagami-sama. I was just thinking of something. Nothing important." Lawliet frowned at the last statement he made. He wanted something sweet. Raito seemed to catch on to Lawliet's sour mood and turned to his mother.

"Hey mom, is it okay if Lawliet just skipped to dessert?"

This caught Lawliet's attention.

"Why? That's a little weird." Sachiko asked with a small laugh.

"Well, Lawliet would never say it out loud in fear of sounding rude, but he prefers sweet things instead of regular meals. And I know he would like to eat your double fudge cake while it was still warm."

Lawliet's mouth started to water. That sounded delicious. Sachiko nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. When she returned, she held in her hands a beautiful dark chocolate cake with fudge on top of it and oozing from the middle. It was the most beautiful homemade cake Lawliet had ever seen. As soon as she put the cake down in front of him, Lawliet already had a knife in it and started to cut himself a large piece of cake.

That was the cue for the Yagami's to start eating. There was another eerie silence until Soichiro asked Lawliet "So Lawliet. You say you and Raito have the same major, is that right?"

Lawliet looked up from his cake and nodded his head yes.

"So does that mean you go to appointments like Raito-kun?" Sachiko asked.

Lawliet, with his mouth full of cake and had his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk, stopped eating and slowly stared at Raito. Raito barely met eye contact, and then stared back at his parents. 'What should I say?' Lawliet thought. 'If I say yes, then I have to hope they don't ask any details about it. But If I say no, they'll wonder why I don't do these "appointments" if Raito-kun and I have the same major.'

Lawliet then slowly swallowed his cake in one gulp and answered the long ignored question.

"I'm supposed to go, but something went wrong with my credits so I couldn't. Raito has yet to tell me about his appointment yesterday."

Raito's parents' attention went from Lawliet to him in an instant, much to Lawliet's relief.

"That's right Raito! You never told us how this one went. How was it?" Sayu ecstatically asked.

Raito looked calm on the outside, but on the inside Lawliet could tell he was relieved also that the lie continued to work.

Raito answered "I auditioned to play background piano in the new TV series coming out that you've been crazy about and I made it in. That should help with the requirements for my major"

Sayu screamed in excitement "Raito-kun! You're the best! I want autographs and pictures!"

Lawliet put down his fork and started thinking to himself.

'Well isn't this interesting? Apparently, Raito-kun needs to do so much volunteer work that has to have some relation with his major. And I'm guessing these "appointments" are just jobs that he's signed up to audition for for credit.'

"So Raito-kun, how have your grades been so far this semester?" Soichiro asked his son.

There was a long pause between Ratio and his father. His father never lost sight of Raito but Raito looked toward his empty plate.

Soichiro sighed in frustration. After a moment of this, Soichiro replied "If you can't make it in the music world grade wise, at least give the criminal investigation world another thought. You're a great player Raito, but I don't think music should be your career path."

"Dad we've been through this already. I want to stay in music. I like it."

"But with your grades, you'll be lucky if you pass this semester! You barely passed last semester! I don't understand. You were great in all of your other subjects but this you're failing in."

'Hmmm… Now I understand everything.' Lawliet thought to himself, feeling incredibly awkward but still wanted to watch and see where things went. 'I see where I fall into play here as well.'

"May Lawliet and I be excused?" Lawliet heard Raito's voice excusing them from the table. Before Soichiro could retaliate with another argument, they both rose from their seats and left the room. Raito and Lawliet heard Soichiro's voice behind him saying "If you think this is over, you're wrong. We'll finish this conversation later."

Lawliet lagged behind Raito as they walked into Raito's room. Lawliet shut the door as Raito collapsed on the bed in frustration. Lying on his back, Raito put his hands on his face and sighed deeply.

"Raito-kun looks stressed. Can I help in any way?" Lawliet grinned evilly. Raito looked up from his spot on the bed at the chestier cat like smile on Lawliet's lips. 'I seriously hope he's joking' Raito thought to himself.

"You joke too much. I can never take you serious." Raito said in a jokingly matter.

"Who said I was joking?" Lawliet answered as he inched closer to Raito.

"Don't make me say it." Raito said as Lawliet started to lean over his body, his face a mere inches from Raito's. Lawliet licked his lips slowly in a teasing matter.

Raito sighed again, this time pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Lawliet. You were just raped by an unknown man. Any normal human being would be emotionally scarred from the experience."

Lawliet's grin left his face as he slowly climbed down from on top of Raito. His face returned to his normal expressionless mask. Neither of them spoke for what seemed like an eternity. Then Raito said something.

"Since tomorrow's Monday, I'm going to take you with me to school so you can register."

"What if I don't want to?" Lawliet asked not looking up at Raito once.

"Lawliet, just trust me! You have no reason not to. And besides, I said I would help you meet your dream and become a musician."

"Hmmmm…."

"Don't you want to make the man who raised you…"

"Watari."

"What?"

Lawliet looked at Raito at that point. There was that hidden sadness in his eyes that Raito couldn't understand where it was coming from. Lawliet was a master at hiding his emotions, but when Raito would hit a nerve, the sadness and the hidden pain would come back into his dark grey eyes.

Lawliet repeated "Watari. The man who took care of me is named Watari."

"…Watari. Well don't you want to make him proud and prove him wrong?"

Lawliet thought to himself for a moment before he answered.

"Yes. I guess I would."

Raito then shot up out of the bed. "Well then, we have a big day ahead of us."

He went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a shirt and threw them at Lawliet.

"Put these on. I'm going to sleep in the guest bedroom. Wake up around six-thirty so we can head out."

Just as Raito was about to walk out of the room, he heard Lawliet mutter "Thank you" under his breath.

The next morning, Raito woke up to something sitting on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes and at first he didn't realize what was on top of him. All he saw was a blurry figure with a black top and pale feature. Then Raito thought about it. 'We don't have a pet. No one in my house has black hair. It has to be…'

"Lawliet! Get the hell off of me!"

*thump*

"Oww, Raito-kun! You didn't have to throw me so hard" Lawliet whined from the floor.

"What were you doing?!" Raito, who was a bit calmer, asked.

"I like the smell of your hair. It smells like strawberries." Lawliet answered with a sly grin on his face.

"You creepy bastard." Raito answered very darkly. "You aren't funny."

"Nii-san, what's wrong?" Sayu suddenly appeared in the room and asked while rubbing her eyes. "It's too early for this. Leave Lawliet alone." And with that Sayu left the room.

Lawliet looked at Raito from the floor and said "Yes Raito-kun. Leave Lawliet alone."

"Shut up." Raito commanded. "And that reminds me, why were you up so early? I said to wake up at six-thirty."

"Well Raito-kun, I don't usually sleep. I usually work all day and night at my building. The customers like that a lot. So I only get about two hours of sleep a night." Lawliet stood up and brushed himself off. "And last night, I was completely bored, so I thought I would come see what you were doing. But you were asleep. Then I noticed you smelled like strawberries, so I stayed. Also Raito-kun talks in his sleep. Do you want to know what you said?"

Raito just stared at Lawliet with a look of disbelief. "You're a creeper."

"So is that a no?" Lawliet asked.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes." Raito ignored Lawliet's question and stood up to head to the bathroom.

"You were dreaming of me Raito-kun." Lawliet said as Raito walked out of the room.

'Who did I let in my house?' Raito thought to himself.

"Wow Raito-kun, I didn't know you went to Kyoto University." Lawliet gawked at the enormous entrance. The giant clock tower in the distance stood proudly as the sun shone of its beautiful, white face.

"It's not that impressive." Raito muttered under his breath.

"On the contrary Raito-kun. This school is the second to oldest university in Japan."

Raito immediately looked at Lawliet. Lawliet just stared at the clock tower. 'If he's that smart, that I can start passing again in no time.' Raito thought to himself. Lawliet didn't pay any attention to Raito's staring. He focused his attention on the clock tower. It reminded him of the beautiful clock tower in front of his building.

'But that's in my past. I must keep going forward.' Lawliet thought to himself. He then focused his attention to Raito again.

"Well Raito-kun, let's go get me registered for classes."

"Yeah." Raito answered.

Lawliet had to take a late entrance exam. He passed with a perfect score. The only other one who passed with a perfect was Raito himself. So Lawliet received a complete scholarship to the school. Lawliet was, for the first time in a long while, happy. It seemed like his life was going into the right direction finally, and it was all thanks to Raito.

They were on the train heading back to Raito's home when Raito's phone went off. It was his mother. Lawliet just stared out of the window, pretending not to be interested in the conversation, but it was very humorous.

"Yeah Mom? …..But we're almost home…..I know that but…..Than yell at Sayu! Not me! .....I understand."

Raito hung up his phone and turned to Lawliet.

"Mom…"

"Yagami-san needs us to go to the store because Sayu probably forgot to do it herself and blamed it on you instead of taking the blame. Is that about right?"

Raito's eye twitched slightly at this. "Eavesdropping is very rude Lawliet."

"Your eye twitches whenever you're mad. It's very adorable." Lawliet smirked.

Raito sighed a very deep, irritated breath. "We have to go back. Luckily, we're about to come to a stop so we can get off here and go to the local grocery store here."

A few minutes went by and they found themselves in front of a store. Raito stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Lawliet.

"I command you to stay here."

Lawliet cocked his head to one side and smiled an innocent smile. "Why Raito-kun, are you afraid I'll embarrass you?"

Raito looked down towards the ground to hide his twitching eye, but Lawliet saw it anyway which made his smile grow ten times larger.

"Look, just stay here. I'll be right back. I mean it. Don't move from this spot."

"Whatever you say sweetheart." Lawliet lightly bowed.

Raito turned his back to him and stormed into the store.

Now that Lawliet was alone, he could look at his surroundings and enjoy the alone time. From the looks of things, it was an ordinary store. It was relatively crowded with the smell of crepes in the air. The one thing that was off was a little boy sitting by his self on the sidewalk, crying. Lawliet was not good at comforting people, and he was especially horrible with dealing with children, but maybe this kid was just lost. Lawliet went to take a step forward but froze. 'Now someone told me something, but I don't remember what it was.' After a moment of thinking, Lawliet chuckled to himself. 'Oh yes. Now I remember."

"Raito-kun is certainly scary. And I should do as I'm told." Lawliet said to himself as an evil grin appeared on his face.

Lawliet took a larger step than necessary towards the direction of the boy and grinned to himself as he did so.

Lawliet walked up to him and asked "Excuse me. May I be of any assistance?"

The little boy turned around and ceased his crying. "Huh?"

"Do you need any help?" Lawliet responded.

The boy had brown hair and had dark grey eyes like Lawliet's. He also sat hunched over like Lawliet and looked to be about eight years old.

"I can't find my parents!" The little boy cried. His cries begin turning into sobs. "They're lost somewhere! What if I don't find them ever again?!"

"Stop crying please." Lawliet commanded him2. The little boy began wailing intensely and flailing about on the sidewalk. Lawliet just stared at him for a moment with a look of confusion on his face. He didn't know what to do. As the boy continued to wail and fuss, Lawliet pulled out of his pocket a blue and red sucker. The boy saw it and immediately stopped. Lawliet looked in amazement at the boy, and then at the sucker. 'I was going to eat this myself, but if it gets him to calm down….'

Lawliet handed the boy the sucker and the boy happily sucked on it. Lawliet bent down to his height and asks "Now, can you tell me your name?"

The boy looked up at Lawliet and said "My name is Gelus."

Raito, meanwhile, was paying for the groceries his mother sent him to the store for. He also bought about eight boxes of pocky for Lawliet's sake. 'I guess I do need to get him something for getting a full ride to college. And hopefully this will also get him to open up to me more.'

"Sir? Hey?! Did you hear anything I just said?!"

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Raito asked while turning around.

What he saw was a very weird looking man. He had with him a very weird looking woman. The man had a single long dangling earring, lots of chains on his pants, black skinny jeans, a black shirt, and a large, goofy smile on his face. His hair was black and messy, sticking out everywhere. The woman had long hair that hung in front of her face. Her eyes were a green, but an eerie green. She neither smiled or flinched. Her stare bore into Raito which made him very uncomfortable.

"Hey!" The man said. "We're looking for our son. He's eight and has brown hair and….What else Rem?"

The woman, now known as Rem, answered her husband "Well Ryuk, if you were watching him like I told you to in the first place, we would have never lost our only child."

"So angry. It's always my fault." The man now called Ryuk turned back to Ratio. "So you see, we lost our son, his name is Gelus. Have you seen him?"

Raito was still a little dumb struck from the couple's appearance, but he snapped out of it in time to answer.

"I'm sorry, I haven't. But my friend is right outside. If you want, we can look together."

"Really?!" Ryuk exclaimed. "Awww thanks kid. You're a life saver."

Raito paid for his things and headed toward the exit with Ryuk and Rem right behind him. As they left the store, Raito looked around for Lawliet. He couldn't find him.

"I thought I told him…." Raito started but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I'm over here." Raito turned around to see Lawliet coming towards Raito, Rem, and Ryuk holding Gelus's hand.

"Mom!" Gelus let go of Lawliet's hand and ran into Rem's arms.

"Hey kiddo! There you are!" Ryuk laughed while petting Gelus's hair. He then turned to Raito and Lawliet and said "Hey, thanks again for helping us find Gelus. You guys are real pals!" And with that, the family walked into the crowd, disappearing from view.

Lawliet had his expressionless mask on while Raito looked still a little dumb founded. Raito finally broke the moment of silence.

"Well, I was going to yell at you for leaving, but you helped that couple find their kid. So let's go. I bought you Pocky."

"Yes I agree." Lawliet added. "That was my first time working with children….and I hated it."

Chapter 3 End.

Today's Chapter is named after Hata Motohiro's song, Uroko(Scales in English). I wanted Lawliet to have a joking personality. His jokes are mean though. Poor Raito. XD I do plan to add in more instances where Raito and Lawliet meet other people from the Death Note series. Again, no complaining that the characters are OOC. I did that on purpose. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time!

1

2


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Never Say Never

A week has passed by since Raito and Lawliet ran into the abnormal couple in the grocery store. It was a beautiful, sunny Friday. On this particular Friday afternoon, Raito was taking Lawliet to an interview that Lawliet needed as a requirement in his major. If he gets the job, he can officially start his schooling the following Monday. Lawliet was staring out of the window in the all too familiar 1car that belongs to Soichiro Yagami with Raito behind the wheel. He quickly took a glimpse at Raito. Raito turned to Lawliet and gives him a bright grin. He ignored the friendly gesture and continued to stare out of the window. He was in deep thought. He was grateful for what Raito was doing for him, but he couldn't understand the reason behind it.

'I now understand why Raito's taking a great interest in me. He's using me so that he can get good grades. Does he honestly believe that I haven't figured it out already?'

Lawliet took another glimpse at Raito, this one longer than the latter. Raito kept his eyes on the road pretending not to notice Lawliet's staring but it wasn't working. Raito looked at Lawliet again and when he did, Lawliet quickly focused his attention at the scene outside of his window again.

'No. There has to be another reason why he's doing all of this for me.' Lawliet thought. 'But what is it? What could be his other motive? What could he be planning? Is it intentional?'

Lawliet turned once again to Raito, this time not even bothering to hide the fact that he was staring. At this time, Raito stopped at a red light. He turned and faced his companion with a look of annoyance. Lawliet wore on his face the hateful look that one would give a man who got away with murder. The two continued to stare at one another in silence, but inside of their minds was another story.

'No' Lawliet thought. 'Raito Yagami is a mastermind at deceiving people. Him falling in love with me doesn't make sense. I have to keep a better eye on him. He can't be trusted.'

'What is his problem?' The thought ran through Raito's mind. 'I haven't done anything wrong to him. He doesn't trust me. I can see it in his face. What have I done for him not to trust me? Maybe he has figured out something that wasn't in my plan.'

The light turned green and Raito tore his eyes off of Lawliet to drive forward. "We're almost there." Raito said in an angry tone of voice. He didn't know why he was so angry. Or the fact that his feelings were hurt from finding out that Lawliet didn't trust him.

'Why do I care? Why am I getting angry? There's no reason for it. I might've taken time out of my busy life to try to make his better, but I don't need a thanks or anything.'

Raito's grip on the steering wheel tightened with fury as he glimpsed at Lawliet again. He was still staring at Raito.

'Stop staring at me damn it! Those beautiful, grey, soulless eyes, I hate them. Those rosy lips always taunting me, always agape and always the home to one digit, I hate it. Your deep and quiet voice and intellect…I hate it. I hate being around you. Why do you taunt me? Why do you always tease me?! Why? What do you want from me?! Why can't you trust me?! Stop staring at me!'

"Raito-kun!"

Raito slammed on his breaks and stopped just in time to stop at their destination. The two of them sat frozen in place, breathing heavily. Raito put the car in park and immediately afterwards, sank his head in the palm of his hand and wrapped the other arm around the steering wheel. Lawliet reached over and quickly turned the ignition off. The silence remained until Lawliet commented

"You almost missed our stop Raito-Kun."

Raito sighed deeply at this and shouted "Yes I know!"

"What's wrong with Raito-kun? Did I do something to make you angry?"

"It's nothing. Let's just go."

As Raito started to leave the car, Lawliet grabbed him and pulled him back into the car.

"What now?" Raito asked annoyance etched in his voice. The same cheshire cat grin that Ratio hated was slowly growing on Lawliet's face as he pointed to Raito's pants. Raito followed the finger's direction then suddenly threw his backpack on his lap.

"So, I excite Raito-kun?" Lawliet asked, inching closer to Raito.

"You wish. If anything you annoy the hell out of me."

"So annoying Raito-kun and making him angry is what does the trick?"

Raito's eye started twitching slowly. At this, Lawliet lightly chuckled to himself. Raito was a little shocked at Lawliet's chuckle. It wasn't low like Raito expected, but soft and bright. It was unlike one he has ever heard before. Suddenly, Lawliet climbed on top of Raito and twirled a lock of hair with one of his fingers.

"I could take care of that for you if you want, Raito-kun."

"Yeah like that will ever happen." Raito stated throwing Lawliet off of him and into the passenger seat.

"Let's go or else you'll be late."

"Yes honey. We'll finish this conversation later." Lawliet said as the grin on his face grew bigger at the sight of Raito's twitching eye.

"Lawliet," Ratio started "This is one of the offices that will be your second home if your major is Music."

The office was very large. The main room had all white furniture and had a large, red desk in the middle of the room. There were posters on the walls that displayed various instruments and famous composers. Raito walked by the receptionist at the desk and said "Hey Ms. Watanabe."

The receptionist looked up from the desk and exclaimed "Good afternoon Raito! You see we have new posters. Can you guess who the composers are that are posing with their instruments?"

Raito sighed and asked "Who told you about that?"

Ms. Watanabe giggled and replied "I talked to your mother the other day at the hair salon. She says you need to study more."

"Well to answer your question, no I don't know who those people are."

Just as Ms. Watanabe opened her mouth to speak, Lawliet interrupted her thought.

*"Shin-ichiro Ikebe, one you should know Raito-kun, is considered one of the busiest composers in Japanese history and he teaches at the Tokyo College of Music. He is in the one by himself. Johann Georg Leopold Mozart is the father of the famous composer who you should know as Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Frank Ticheli is an American composer and conductor who's pictured in the middle. And the one on the end is Moto Osada. He has written pieces for film and television. All of these composers are considered modern day composers except Leopold Mozart."

Raito and Ms. Watanabe stared at Lawliet in awe.

"Um…that's correct. Well done! Raito, you should get tutored by him!"

Lawliet gave Raito a smirk which rewarded Lawliet with the famous eye twitch. Ms. Watanabe looked in her drawer and pulled out a giant candy jar. Lawliet's mouth started to water as he zoomed in on the candy jar. Ms. Watanabe smiled brightly and asked "Would you like a piece of candy for getting all of the composers correct?"

Lawliet shook his head yes, eyes still focused on the jar and his thumb in his mouth. Ms. Watanabe pulled out of the candy jar a bright blue sucker and handed it to Lawliet.

"There you are cutie! Have a good day now!" She exclaimed, putting the candy jar back into her desk and continuing on with her work. Raito sighed and grabbed Lawliet by the arm.

"Come on. We're already really late."

Raito pulled Lawliet into a hallway that was really dark. The only light was a red glow that came from the end of the hallway. Raito let him go and walked ahead. Lawliet stood in the dark for a minute not sure if he should follow until he heard a roar of laughter and yelling. Out of curiosity, Lawliet went into the direction that Raito went. What he found was a small group of people huddled around Raito. The room was a recording room from the looks of it and the red glow came from the red light bulbs that were in all of the lamps.

"Okay guys cut it out! Let me go! I have to find Mr. Mayama. Do you know where he is?"

One of the guys in the group answered "I think he's in his office."

Raito then turned back to Lawliet and said "Do. Not. Leave. this room. Do not pester anyone. Stay here."

Lawliet pretended to use his palm as a note pad and pretended to use a pen as if he were jotting down notes. "Uh-huh, and what else princess dear?" He added with a grin.

The group of people behind him began to whisper and laugh at what Lawliet said. Raito glared at Lawliet and said under his breath "You don't even realize how much I hate you, do you?"

Lawliet's grin widened as he said "I think I can imagine."

Raito turned around and stormed out of the room. Once Raito was gone, everyone in the room laughed uncontrollably. The lone female in the group turned to Lawliet and said "That was pretty awesome. No one can piss off Raito like that."

The girl was a blond with pig tails in her hair. She wore a lot of makeup and had bright, red lip stick on. She wore a Kyoto university hooded sweatshirt but under it, Lawliet saw she had a gothic Lolita style skirt. Lawliet stared at the woman longer than necessary and answered "Well I guess you can call it a specialty of mine."

The woman giggled wildly in a high-pitched giggle that made Lawliet want to cringe.

"You're funny!" The girl stated. "My name is Misa Amane. I've been a friend of Raito's for a while. I'm also majoring in music in hopes of becoming a pop star, or a model. I haven't decided which one yet." She gave a weird look to Lawliet and asked him: "What's your name?"

Lawliet stared at Misa for a minute before replying "My name is Hideki Ryuga."

"Ryuga-san is it? Well, what's your relationship with Raito? Are you close?"

Before Lawliet could respond, one of the guys from before came behind Misa and said "Oh. Another friend of Raito's. If I were you, I'd be careful of him. You might disappear!" And with that, he went back to his group of friends and laughed longer at his joke.

Lawliet asked Misa "Am I missing something here? What did he mean 'I might disappear'?"

Misa looked back behind her shoulder at the group of guys from before to make sure no one was listening and turned back to Lawliet.

"This is just a rumor that I've heard but apparently, Raito-kun doesn't have close friends and the few close friends he did have in the past have disappeared."

Lawliet focused his whole attention to Misa and replied "Please continue."

"Well, I've known Raito since high school. He never had close friends that he brought home very often. I personally, have only been inside of his house once since I met him. He is just one of those people that would rather be alone. His senior year of high school, he met a boy and they became great friends. When entrance exams into the school of music came up, his friend disappeared. Some say he dropped out of school, saying that the pressure of the entrance exam was too much. Some say that he just moved away but we never heard from him again."

Lawliet interrupted her "That's nothing unusual. People move all of the time. High school students drop out of school all of the time also."

"But later everyone found out that he killed himself by jumping off of a building. I knew that he would never kill himself. He had lots of plans for the future. He was planning on marrying his girlfriend also. Now why would someone like that kill himself if he had so much left to do?"

"Teenagers go through severe depression. Some so severe that they commit suicide without thinking about the consequences."

Misa puffed out her cheeks in frustration.

"Well I'm not done yet. His freshman year of college, he met a guy named Teru Mikami. Mikami-sempai was very quiet, but was also very popular. He had a lot of friends in the music department. Raito took a liking to Mikami-sempai and the two of them became great friends. Mikami-sempai stayed over at Raito's house all of the time because he didn't have a family of his own. So at holidays, he would go over to the Yagami household. At the time, Mikami-sempai was a better piano player than Raito. At every audition and at every job appointment that they signed up to do together, Mikami-sempai would always do better than Raito.I know that Raito was very jealous of Mikami-sempai, but he was also heartbroken when he found out what happened to Mikami-sempai. "

Lawliet leaned in closer to Misa Amane and asked her "What happened to Mikami-San?"

Misa, enjoying the interest she caused for Lawliet, whispered very low "He was hit by a truck. It was an instant death. Raito was so depressed."

Lawliet sank back into the depths of his mind. 'This all sounds very suspicious. Once someone got too close to being better than Raito-kun, they suddenly die. And both of the deaths looked like a suicide or an accidental death. This cannot be a coincidence. The chance of it being a coincidence would be almost 13%. Very low but it's still a possibility.'

"Hey! Are you listening?"

Lawliet looked up from his thoughts to see that Ratio is standing in front of him and Misa beside him. "What were you two talking about?"

Lawliet immediately lied and said "Nothing on importance."

"Well, it's time for you to audition. Come with me."

Lawliet followed Raito into a room where a man sat at a piano. The man wore a tan suit and shiny dress shoes. He was older, possibly in his late forty's. Raito walked over to the man and said "Professor Sakajo, this is my friend that I've told you about. "

Professor Sakajo stands from the piano and rushes over to Lawliet to shake his hand.

"It is very nice to meet you. Raito has only told me of excellent things about you." Professor exclaimed, still rapidly shaking Lawliet's hand. "I cannot wait until I hear you audition. What is your name?"

Lawliet forcefully pulls his hand away from Professor Sakajo and wipes it on his jeans. Professor Sakajo looks at Lawliet with a look of confusion while Raito pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Once Lawliet deemed his hand clean, he answered the professor.

"My name is Hideki Ryuga. It's very nice to meet you."

Raito stops what he's doing instantly.

'Why is he giving Professor Sakajo a fake name?! Is he that untrusting?!'

"Well Ryuga-san, you can start whenever you want."

Professor Sakajo turned his back to Lawliet and sat in a chair across the room. Raito also pulled up a chair and sat beside the professor. A few minutes went by and Lawliet didn't start playing. The room grew eerie silent. Professor Sakajo spoke up

"Young man, are you going to audition or waste my time?"

"Professor," Raito interrupted. "Let me talk to him for just a minute."

Raito got up and walked beside the piano to where Lawliet was. He then whispered to Lawliet

"What's wrong? Why aren't you playing?"

Lawliet didn't answer. Raito was about to shake him to get his attention, when he noticed Lawliet's hands were shaking. Suddenly, Raito understood what was wrong.

"Lawliet," Raito whispered while sitting beside Lawliet at the piano. "It's okay to be nervous. But you are a great piano player. Forget what other people have told you and what Watari might've said. What matters now is passing this audition."

Lawliet finally broke from his trance and whispered back with a shaky voice "But I don't know what I should play?"

"Play the song that you played when I first met you. Play the song that you want to play. Now I can't be here beside you but, I'll be over there right next to the professor. Just calm down and do what you love."

Raito patted Lawliet on the shoulder and walked back to his seat. Lawliet stood up and turned to Professor Sakojo.

"I'm sorry sir. May I try again?"

"Hmmm….Yes, continue."

Lawliet sat back down at the piano. He took a deep breath and put his finger on a familiar key, the B flat key. A smile crept back onto his lips and he quickly ghosted his fingers on the piano keys. The sound that came from the piano was a sad, beautiful one. It was a song that sang of a lost love and a sad, forgotten past. It was a song of beauty and of lost memories. It was a song of hardship and new beginnings. It was a song of Lawliet's life. The song was so beautiful to Raito's ears. Towards the end of the song, a single tear drop fell from Raito's eye. Lawliet finished the song. The room grew silent once again. Lawliet stood from his seat and bowed at Professor Sakajo.

Professor Sakajo didn't move from his seat. Lawliet head sank in shame as he turned to leave the room.

"WAIT!"

Raito jumped so high that he fell out of his seat. "What's wrong Professor Sakajo?" Raito exclaimed.

Professor Sakajo ran over to Lawliet and shook his hand violently; tear streaks on his face and a huge smile from ear to ear. "That was perfection! I haven't heard a piano performance that great since our dear Raito auditioned last year. Congratulations Ryuga-san, you made it in the music department!"

Lawliet started to frown tremendously. "Thank you very much professor. And I would enjoy this moment even better if you would let go of my arm."

"Oh. Sorry." Professor Sakajo let go of Lawliet's arm and exclaimed "I will be seeing you Monday Ryuga-san! Congratulations again!"

Back outside, it was already dark. The trees were blowing in the fresh night air and the full moon glowed a beautiful yellow in the dark velvet night sky. Lawliet stopped dead in his tracks in front of the back gates. Raito stopped also and looked back at Lawliet.

"You should be proud of yourself Lawliet. I wasn't too happy to learn that you've used a fake name to the whole school, including the professor, but you made it in. You're song was exceptionally beautiful too."

"Raito-kun knows that Watari always preferred me not to use my real name ever. And don't change the subject. Why did you give me advice? Why did you help me? How would it benefit you if you helped me?"

Raito slowly started walking back towards Lawliet. Once he was within a foot of Lawliet, he spoke in a soft voice

"Why can't you trust me? Is it that hard to believe that I want to help you?"

"Yes it is." Lawliet answered. "Most of the time, people want something in exchange. And you are no different Raito Yagami."

Raito sighed deeply and ran a hand through his auburn locks of hair. "Do you want to know the truth?"

"Yes I would. Stop lying to me and yourself and tell me what this is really about. Raito-kun is always annoyed by me. I purposely anger you and in return you help me and want to gain my trust? I have been trying to push you away but you keep trying to get close to me. Why?"

Raito suddenly grabbed Lawliet by the hips and pulled him into an embrace. Lawliet tried to pull away but Raito grabbed his face and gently kissed him. Lawliet froze in place, afraid to move. Ratio gently rubbed circles in the small of Lawliet's back with his palm. Lawliet relaxed and returned the kiss, completely taking control and searching Raito's mouth with his tongue. Raito moaned into the kiss as both of them fought for dominance. Lawliet's hand slowly finds its way to the buldge in Raito's jeans. Raito moans again, gently thrusting into Lawliet's hand. Lawliet smiles through the kisses with that Cheshire cat grin that Raito hates, but he didn't care.

Suddenly the beautiful clock tower strikes. And strikes again, faster than normal until it is at a steady, fast rhythm. Then, out of nowhere, Ratio heard his sister yelling "Raito! Wake up and turn off your alarm clock already!"

Raito jolts out of a deep sleep to find Lawliet on top of him again.

"Good morning Raito-kun." Lawliet grins evily. "It's a beautiful Saturday morning. So what did you dream about last night?"

"None of your damn business. Get off of me!"

"I don't think I will. Since apparently dreaming of me gives you some excitement, I'll stay on top of you. Go ahead and finish your dream."

Raito stared at Lawliet's evil grin grow bigger. Raito felt his eye twitch faster than normal but he was too angry to try to restrain it.

"I hate you."

"Apparently not."

"Get off of me or I swear I'll choke the life out of you."

"So Raito-kun likes the rough, kinky sex in his dreams? I'll have to remember that. Am I seme?"

"LAWLIET! Get off of me!"

"Raito dear, what's wrong?" Sachiko's voice was heard in the hallway. Raito ran to the door and cracked it barely to talk to his mother.

"It's nothing. Don't worry."

"Uhhh…Law…Lawliet. Is it that hard to believe that I want to help you?" Lawliet mocked Raito from inside of the room.

"What's Lawliet saying? I can't hear him. Raito what's wrong? Are you angry? You're eye's twitching."

Raito started shaking out of fury. 'I didn't know I talked that much in my sleep.'

"Really mom, it's nothing. We're going to get ready now, I'll see you downstairs."

And in a flash, Raito slammed the door on his mother and angrily glared at Lawliet.

"I really hate you now."

"Yes. You say that all the time. I know." Lawliet said with the same grin that Raito hates.

Chapter 4 End

That was chapter 4. This chapter was named after The Fray's song "Never say Never" I love the dream scene! And then he wakes up to Lawliet being a jerk! Lol Poor Raito! And it seems as though Raito might have a dark side to him yet. Hmmmm…..Anyway, Please R&R Chapter 5 is coming soon! *This paragraph contains actual composers. It took me a LONG time to research this. XD

1


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Pale Horses

Raito was standing outside of Kyoto University in front of the white faced clock tower. That spot was the agreed meeting time for the two when they went home or wanted to eat lunch. Raito casually looked at his watch. It was twelve forty-five, long past the time Lawliet got out of class. Raito sighed and started to think to himself.

'Today was Lawliet's first day. Hopefully it didn't go too badly.'

Raito looked up again at the front gates and to his surprise, there was a man standing there. He didn't look like a student. He was a blond, Caucasian, American that looked like he was in his early thirties. He didn't move from his spot. He just stared at Raito at the corner of his eye.

'What a creeper.' Raito thought to himself just as someone says in a low, monotonous voice "Yo."

Lawliet was standing behind him with a huge smile on his face. Raito asked suspiciously

"What's that smile for? What did you do?"

"I will answer all of Raito-kun's questions after lunch. Let's eat by the science building."

Raito took one last glance at the stranger at the entrance, but the American was gone. A feeling of uneasiness came upon him, but he quickly shrugged it off and followed Lawliet.

Once under a big oak tree in front of the science building, Raito passed out the lunches. Raito's lunch consisted of a plain ham and cheese sandwich and a bag of plain chips with a soda. Lawliet's lunch on the other hand consisted of a cupcake, strawberries, some small chocolate chip cookies, a chocolate donut, a few lollipops, a box of sugar cubes, and a container of coffee. Lawliet took the whole box of sugar cubes and dumped it into the container of coffee while using one of the lollipops to stir it. Raito's stomach felt uneasy. What set Raito over the edge was when Lawliet took a giant gulp from the crystallized coffee and crunched on the parts that didn't slither down his throat.

"I hate watching you eat." Raito moaned while turning away from Lawliet.

"Why? I'm not bothering anyone. And I quite enjoy my coffee."

"Why?! Just from watching, I feel like I can get diabetes!"

"That would be logically impossible." Lawliet commented while licking the icing off of his chocolate donut. "And doesn't Raito-kun want to hear about my day?"

Raito turned away from Lawliet once again, not bearing the sight of him eating, and answered

"Sure. Why were you giving me the evil grin."

Lawliet shoved his whole donut in his mouth. After a moment of disgusting chewing sounds, Lawliet answered "Well, it wasn't directed at you. I was laughing at what I did to my trumpet lesson teacher."

"Wait a minute, I thought your primary instrument was the piano?"

"It is Raito-kun, but my secondary instrument is the trumpet. Anyway what happened was this…"

**FLASHBACK**

"Ryuga-san, play what is on the page please!"

A woman in her late fifties was sitting beside Lawliet. A lone sheet of music sat on a stand in front of them. Lawliet played everything complicated that he could think of,** but** the easy music in front of him.

"I refuse to play this. This is insulting my playing ability and by putting this in front of me, you are belittling me. This is meant for a second grader."

The woman rubbed her temples and sighed. "I'm not Ryuga-san. Everyone has to play this when they are first starting lessons. Please, it would make my life and yours so much easier if you would just play what I have given you."

"Fine." Lawliet said, slightly glaring at her at the corner of his eye. He picked up the trumpet again. The woman sighed a sigh of relief in hopes that Lawliet would play the actual music. But what she heard made her pull her hair out of frustration and big tears and sobs started to escape out of her mouth.

Lawliet stopped playing and with his famous chestire cat grin on his face, he asked "What's wrong sensei?"

"You know what's wrong! That's twinkle twinkle little star! That's not what I gave you!"

"Was it? I couldn't tell. Since apparently I can only play at a second grade level."

"Get out of my office! Get Out! Get a new lesson teacher!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Lawliet leaned against the tree that they were sitting in front of and chuckled a little at his story. Raito's eye began to twitch ferociously. His hands were shaking and he really wanted to punch Lawliet in the face, but something inside of him told him "If you hit him, you will regret it." So Raito calmed down and took a deep breath. After a minute, Raito turned to his companion and asked him:

"Why would you do that to Professor Mochizuki? She was one of my favorite professors."

"Because she annoyed me, Raito-kun. And what better way to cheer me up from stupid people is to make them so angry they want to kill the next living thing they see?"

Lawliet sat up again and grinned at the sight of Raito trying to control his twitching eye. Raito sighed heavily and face-palmed.

"Lawliet. You can't keep treating your lesson professors like that. They'll kick you out of the music department. Just do what they say and once you prove to them that you can play, they'll give you harder music. They don't know that you're a crazy, musical…no…an all around genius."

"I guess you can be right sometimes Raito-kun." Lawliet just stared at nothing in particular. "Besides, I do owe you for saving my life and getting me into this school so the least I can do is take this seriously."

Suddenly, a thought came to Raito. "By the way, did you call that place?"

For the first time since they've met, Raito saw a confused look on Lawliet's face. Lawliet stared at him in a dumbfounded way before asking "What place?"

"The place where you said Watari lives."

Lawliet's eyes brightened out of acknowledgement. "Now I recall what Raito-kun is talking about. I did call, but he wasn't home. Oh and I used your phone by the way. It was a long distance call." Lawliet smiled evilly at that last comment.

Raito just sighed and replied "Well, that's another high phone bill."

Lawliet's smile turned quickly into a pout. Raito irritatingly turned to the black haired man and asked "What is it now?"

Sticking his thumb into his mouth, Lawliet answered "You didn't get mad. I'm starting to think that Ratio-kun might've developed patience with me. How boring."

Before Raito could comment on what Lawliet said, Lawliet stood up, brushed the crumbs off of him and gathered his things.

"I am finished. I will talk to Raito-kun after school today in front of the clock tower."

And with that, Lawliet walked away from Raito. Raito froze and replayed what Lawliet said to him over and over in his mind.

'I'm starting to think that Ratio-kun might've developed patience with me.'

'…Ratio-kun might've developed patience with me.'

'…developed patience with me.'

'How boring.'

'Why didn't I get mad?' Ratio thought to himself, resting his head on his knees and wrapping his arms around his legs. 'If it were anyone else, even Sayu, I would have been pissed.' As Raito thought to himself, a thought entered his mind. And as Raito lingered on this thought, a daydream entered his mind.

*"Come now Raito-kun, do you really think I'm that stupid?" Imaginary Lawliet purred to Ratio as they were sitting under the same tree that they were sitting under for lunch.

"What do you mean?" Raito replied, curiosity in his voice.

"You know. This."

And as Lawliet said that, he leaned over Raito so that he was on top of him, and gently licked his earlobe. Raito held in a gasp, but Lawliet caught it just in time. Lawliet's famous grin returned to his face as his hands moved to the inside of Raito's shirt and to his nipples. Raito exhaled deeply into Lawliet's ear which let out a soft moan from the other.

"You thought I wouldn't figure out that you want me?"

"No. Lawliet, it's not what you think. I…aaahhh…"

Lawliet grabbed Raito's groin and started fondling it through Raito's jeans. Raito moaned loudly, bringing his hips up to meet Lawliet's hand. Lawliet chuckled at the sight of Raito.

"And I know you really want this."

Lawliet then kissed Raito, forcing his tongue in Raito's mouth. *

Raito snapped out of his daydream with a start and screamed "Damn it! What's wrong with me?!"

At that moment, a group of college students walked past Raito and pointing as they did so. Raito could feel his cheeks reddening.

"My life is turning into a circus."

* * *

Lawliet was walking in front of the entrance to Kyoto University. The sun was warm on his skin as he casually walked under the big clock tower. Its white face seemed whiter than normal in the sunlight and the gold trim around the face of it shone in Lawliet's eye. The sight made him smile to himself. For some unknown reason, the beauty of the clock reminded him of Raito. Lawliet chuckled to himself as he thought of Raito from earlier.

'He's very awkward around me. He never wants to admit that he really does like me.' Lawliet stopped in mid-thought. 'So do I like him? I can't tell if this is love I'm feeling towards Raito-kun or a sense of friendship.'

Lawliet looked up once again towards the face of the clock tower. The sun still shone on its face, never changing nor fading to behind the clouds.

'No. This isn't love. It's normal to feel these feelings towards someone who is helping you like Raito-kun is. But I must keep an eye out for him. Until I can prove that he had something to do with Mikimi-san's death, I can't let my guard down.'

Right then, someone grabbed Lawliet's arm, pulling him out of his trance. Lawliet violently pulled away and looked his un-invited guest in the face. To Lawliet's horror, it was the blond American who stole him away before. This time around, he was smoking a cigarette with a sly smile on his face. Lawliet took a step away from him but the man put his hand up to stop him.

"Now wait just a minute. You escape out of my building in the middle of the night, had me look all over the city for you wasting my precious time, and you can't even say 'Hello'?"

Lawliet gained back some composure and asked the man in his blank, monotone expression "So, what do you want?"

The man took one last drag from his cigarette and threw it on the ground. "You will come with me. And you won't say a word." The man stepped on his cigarette, smashing it into the ground.

"If you make a scene, that pretty boyfriend of yours could end up missing, if you catch my drift."

Trying not to let his fear show on his face, Lawliet answered "I don't believe you. If I were to make a scene, the chances of you being able to get to Raito will be…"

"But I have people everywhere. So even if I am in holding, I can contact some of my boys to go to the Yagami household and kill them all."

Lawliet's eyes grew twice as big as before. The American chuckled at Lawliet's expression.

"Yes. I know who he is and where he lives. I also know that his little sister, Sayu I think it is, would look great under me…dead or alive."

As the silence between them continued, students continued with their conversations in the background and cars continued to drive by. It was as if none of them knew the magnitude of the situation that was taking place beside them. A thousand thoughts were going through Lawliet's mind at that moment.

'What should I do? Normally, a situation like this wouldn't faze me one bit. I've been though worse than this. He could be lying, but I can't take that chance, especially if it involves innocent people. I don't know if Raito-kun is innocent yet or not, but until I can prove otherwise, he and his family are innocent civilians and their safety is in the palms of my hands.'

"So, do we have a deal?" The blond American asked Lawliet, leading him towards his car.

Lawliet took a deep breath. He was fidgeting with his hands violently before he finally looked up at the man.

"What is your name?" Lawliet asked him.

"What is yours, my new toy?"

"Hideki Ryuga." Lawliet lied immediately.

"Oh an alias I see." The American said as he shoved Lawliet into the car. "Well, here's one for you. Call me Aiber."

It was three-thirty. The normal time when Ratio and Lawliet would meet to drive home from classes. Ratio stood in front of the beautiful clock tower. The September afternoon breeze felt good against Raito's skin. Closing his eyes gently, Raito let the wind and the gentle chimes of the university bells ring in his ears.

'I wonder how his classes went today.' Raito's mind wandered back to earlier that day to when Lawliet told him about the incident with his trumpet instructor. Raito grew annoyed as he thought of the story.

'He better not have pissed off any of his other professors.' Ratio grew more annoyed as he leaned against the clock tower with his eyes closed. 'Stupid Lawliet. It's like all of this is a game to him. Why can't he just sit and pretend to listen? Why can't he…'

Suddenly, Raito shot up from his leaning pose. The sun was lower in the sky at this time. Raito looked at his watch to see that it was five twenty-seven.

"That's very odd…" Raito thought out loud. And it was. Lawliet was always on time to the meeting spot. If Raito and Lawliet agreed on a time Lawliet would never be late.

"Well, I'll just wait a little longer for him." Raito said to himself, leaning back on the clock tower, but his mind was far from easy.

'Where could he have gone? He never just disappears like this, and besides, if he would have left somewhere he would have met me first and then left. This isn't like him at all.'

Raito took out his cell phone and begun to look through it with some hope that a number in there could help him. "Damn. I forgot he doesn't have a cell phone."

The longer Raito waited the more nervous he became. The time was now seven forty-five and still no sign of Lawliet. Raito was about to leave when he heard a familiar high-pitched, girly laugh from behind him.

"Misa!" Raito exclaimed, jogging towards her. She was with a group of girls and when Ratio came over, the group looked at him and giggled. Raito was used to that by now.

"Raito-kun, why are you still here? You do know Ryuga-san left hours ago."

Raito paused, annoyance clearly shown in his face. "Really? Could you tell me where he went?"

Misa avoided his gaze by looking at the ground. She knew from that look, he was about to lose his patience, very quickly.

"I don't know where he went, but he left at around noon with a blond American. He looked kinda sad too, like he didn't want to go with the man."

"Blond American?" Raito frantically thought to himself. 'Where did I see someone like that before? Where?' Then it hit him. 'He was the man that was standing in front of the front gates earlier today. But what did he want with Lawliet? He must have been the one who kidnapped Lawliet before!'

"Thanks Misa!" Raito said before leaving Misa and her friends behind.

Raito ran to his father's car and jumped inside. He usually didn't panic nor get overly excited over a situation like this, but this time around, he felt helpless. What could he do? The American and Lawliet are long gone by this time and Lawliet didn't have a cell phone.

"Wait." Ratio mumbled to himself. "What about him?"

Raito slowly picked up his phone and scrolled through past numbers that have been dialed until he got to the number that Lawliet dialed the day before. Slowly, he pushed the send button and put the phone to his ear. Not even into two rings, a man answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Wammy's Orphanage. This is Roger. How may I help you?"

'An orphanage?' Raito thought to himself.

"Please. I need to speak with Watari. It's very important that I speak with him now."

The man paused for a long period of time before he replied "How do you about Watari?"

Raito was starting to lose his patience as he said "Please sir, it's about Hideki Ryuga."

There was another pause on the phone before the phone was put down and then picked up again by another older sounding man.

"Hideki Ryuga you said?"

"Yes. Is this Watari?" Raito asked.

"Is this Yagami-kun?" The man responded.

"Yes it is." Ratio answered. "Something bad happened to Lawliet and you're the only one I can go to for help."

The man exclaimed in a worried voice "What has happened to Master L?"

Aiber took Lawliet to a nice looking, one story house. Lawliet stayed in the car until Aiber grabbed Lawliet by the collar of his shirt and dragged him inside. He dragged Lawliet into a sitting room and threw him onto a couch.

Aiber said to Lawliet "Stay here until I return. Remember our agreement. If you leave or make a fuss, the Yagami's will die."

And with that he left Lawliet in the quiet of the new setting. Lawliet sighed deeply and looked at his surroundings. The sitting room was fairly plain looking. There was nothing on the walls or any color in the room. It was just plain.

"Well, this is boring." Lawliet stated, taking another look at his surroundings. He then heard footsteps in the other room. Cautiously, Lawliet walked down a long hallway that was leading out of the sitting room that lead him towards the noise. At the end of the hall, he paused and cautiously looked into the next room to see a familiar face. There in the room was a woman facing towards the only window in the room. Her hair was long and black. She was taller than an average Japanese woman, but Lawliet knew exactly who she was.

"Naomi Misora?"

The woman turned around with tears in her eyes as she whispered "Lawli? Oh, Lawli…"

Chapter 5 End.

That was chapter 5. It took me longer to write this one than the other ones. But there are some new characters introduced in this one that I was excited about! Also what Lawliet did to his trumpet instructor is based off of a true story! XD People are that mean. The song title is from Moby's song "Pale Horses" A sadder song but it fit the second half of the chapter. Please review on what you did and didn't like.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Final**

"Misora-chan? What are you doing here? I thought you were done with this degrading job?"

Naomi sat down on the unoccupied window sill that she was facing and slowly turned to her old friend.

"I could ask you the same thing. I heard from one of the other girls that you were attending Kyoto University. How did you ever make it in?"

Lawliet chuckled and replied "I had a lot of help from a friend. But let us get back to the matter at hand."

Lawliet walked over toward Naomi but still kept his distance. She looked horrible. She had bags under her eyes like she hadn't slept in about a month, small cuts and bruises on her neck and from what Lawliet could tell her chest as well, and she looked very malnourished.

"Misora-chan, I don't like repeating myself." Lawliet stated.

"I know this Lawli." She replied with a small grin.

"And I hope you do remember that I do not use my real name in public." Lawliet scolded her.

Naomi gave a light chuckle at her friends' pouting.

"You're still the same, Ryuzaki. But to answer your question, I didn't willingly come back. 'Aiber', if that is his real name, kidnapped me as I was getting ready to go to America with my fiancée' Raye Penber."

Lawliet lowered his head slightly and slowly pulled his left thumb into his mouth. He looked like he was in deep thought.

"Forgive me Misora-chan for not understanding. But I thought you were a strong person. Along with me, you have also learned the art of Capoeira, why didn't you defend yourself against him?"

Naomi sadly looked at the ground and while doing so, she pulled out a picture from her pocket and handed it to Lawliet. Lawliet looked at the picture and quickly learned why she didn't resist. The photo was a picture of her and who Lawliet could only assume was Raye Penber. They were at a beach of some kind but over Raye's face was a hole that was made with a pen and red all over him and his half of the picture. Lawliet turned the picture around to see a message that Aiber wrote.

"You will come with me. You will not resist. You will not scream. Otherwise, Raye Penber and his family overseas will be killed. I am American, so I have people there who will do the job for me. Do not try me. I will murder him in front of you."

Lawliet observed it further and when he found no more other clues from it, he gave the picture back to her. Now he understood why she didn't fight back. She was in the same situation that he was in. He couldn't fight back in fear that the Yagami's would be in danger. She couldn't fight back because she was afraid that someone she loves would be in danger as well.

"Well, Raye Penber is safe for now. I understand your situation and why you did it. But,"

"Ryuzaki…" Naomi interrupted. "He has Raye. He showed me a video of Raye being held hostage. I failed to help him."

Tears began to roll down her face as she buried her face into her hands. Lawliet just stood beside her, not too sure of what to do. He wasn't any good comforting people. But he didn't want to see one of his only friends suffer. He walked closer towards her and put a hand on her back. Naomi stopped crying for a moment when the contact was made and looked up at Lawliet. He never looked down at her. He just continued to stare off past her, towards the wall. Lawliet cleared his throat nervously, but recovered and said in the monotonous voice she was so familiar with

"We will find Raye and we will leave this place alive and with our dignity still intact."

Raito sat outside in front of his home. The chill of the night air only added to the chill that his nerves were causing him at this moment. Lawliet still hadn't come home. The conversation with Watari ended with Raito giving him his address and him being told to wait for Watari. Apparently, Watari had to get on a plane and it would take approximately eleven hours. With that information, Raito could guess that the elder gentleman was from London or around there.

Even though it would take Watari eleven hours to get to where Raito was, he still waited for him in the cold of the night, hoping that those eleven hours would pass by sooner.

Raito leaned against the side of his house. 'This is horrible.' Raito thought. 'I'm getting too attached to Lawliet. Not again.'

Before Lawliet came along, Raito promised himself that he would never get close to anyone. But Teru Mikami was different. He and Teru were so close. Raito closed his eyes and breathed in the clean, night air.

'I remember now. I thought I was in love with him. But why did he have to try to ruin my life? He tried to ruin my reputation. Teru…'

Raito sighed deeply as he remembered that horrible day last school year.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mikami, let's go already."

Raito was waiting around outside of the large rehearsal hall in the music department. He and Teru Mikami had just finished auditioning for a very important job involving playing for Kyoto University's president's wedding. Mikami got the job and was now talking and celebrating with the president and the other entire faculty. It made Raito feel sick inside.

"What's wrong Yagami-san? Don't be a sore loser. You can play at my wedding if Teru-san can't make it." The President said.

Mikami laughed and got the faculty's attention once again. "He's okay. He's just sore that I beat him once again at his own game."

Those words made something snap inside of Raito. Anger boiled inside of him. One more word from Mikami and Raito will make sure that he will regret it.

The other faculty laughed nervously but kept their eyes on Raito. The glare that Ratio was giving was making them all extremely nervous. Ratio had a look that made the expression "If looks could kill" seem true.

Mikami continued with his jokes, unknowing to him that he was traveling in dangerous waters. "Raito just can't admit that anything he can do, I can do better. I mean look at all the past auditions I beat him in."

Raito was shaking furiously. Without a second glance, he turned and walked away from the group and out of the building. He couldn't be around him any longer.

'Mikami's trying to ruin me. He wants me to fail. I won't let him. I worked too long to let him make a fool out of me!'

Suddenly, Raito heard from behind him a familiar voice that could have made his ears bleed at that moment.

"Raito! Wait!"

It was Teru.

Mikami caught up with Raito and trying to catch his breath, Mikami wheezed "Hey. Why did you leave?"

Ratio didn't answer. Instead, he gave Mikami a look of sheer disgust. Mikami laughed a little as he tried to breathe again.

"I'm sorry for bragging but can you believe it? I beat you once again and I'm going to play at the president's wedding. It's just amazing! What an honor!"

'The streets are crowded.' Raito thought. 'Why don't they hear this betrayal? These lies? Shut up! Shut up damn it!'

Raito continued to have a composed look on his face, but on the inside, he was screaming. But Mikami continued to talk and laugh like he didn't realize what he was saying was making Ratio crazy. At the corner of Ratio's eye, he saw it. His answer. His savior. Coming towards them on the street, making its daily rounds without a care in the world. Everything seemed mute to Ratio from then on. He saw Mikami stand straight up and put a hand on his shoulder as his mouth continued to move. When the time was right, Ratio shoved Mikami as hard as he could into the street. Teru Mikami's face had a face of sheer terror as he fell backwards into the street. The semi-truck never slowed nor stopped as the force of the truck hit Teru Mikami and sent his body flying five feet forwards.

The sound began to slowly come back to the world as Raito then heard screams from the crowd behind him. Young, high school girls screamed and cried out of fear. People shouting to call an ambulance. People yelling for help at each other. Raito just smiled and chuckled to himself. The one thing he didn't hear anymore was Mikami's gloating. He would never have to hear Teru Mikami's voice anymore.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It was Lawliet who was staring out of the window now. Naomi Misora begun to pace back and forth in the room. She usually paced the floor whenever she was nervous. Lawliet was sitting in his normal crouch-like position on the window sill, nibbling on his thumb. On the exterior, he looked completely calm but on the inside, he was scared. No matter what his pride tried to convince him of otherwise, he had to finally admit that he was scared for his friend.

'If he went back on his word to Misora-chan, then he would surely go back on his word with me. I just have to hope Raito-kun is careful and not reckless while I am absent.'

Lawliet looked at the pacing girl once again. A thought suddenly came to him.  
'Wait. If he went back on his word with the kidnapping of Raye Penber, who's to say that we can't go back on our word? I think we can take him. Misora and I both are skilled in the art of Capoeira, the Brazilian martial arts, so it could be an easy win if we time it right.'

"Misora-chan."

Naomi stopped pacing and looked at her colleague.

"I think I have a solution to our problem. But it involves patience and quick thinking."

Right as the words came out from Lawliet's mouth, the door slammed open and Aiber walked into the room. His eyes looked at them like a predator stalking down its prey. He took a step inside of the little sitting room and pointed at Naomi.

"Girl, come with me. I have a job for you to do."

Naomi stood her ground and faced Aiber head on. "Excuse me. But that is not what we agreed on. You just said for me to come with you and Raye wouldn't be harmed. Well you lied about your end of the deal and you're now adding new things to it and expect me to…"

_*smack* _

Naomi winced, expecting to feel a sudden burst of pain. Realizing that she was not the one who got smacked, she opened her eyes to see Lawliet in front of her. He took the hit for her.

"Excuse me Aiber. If your client wouldn't mind, is it possible if I go in her place? I will not escape nor will I make a fuss. I will go and do as I am told just as long as Naomi doesn't have too."

Aiber looked at Lawliet, then at Naomi, and then back at Lawleit. Suddenly, he grinned an evil grin.

"Sure thing, Hideki. And the first thing I want you to do is start calling me Aiber-sama."

'You cannot be serious.' Lawliet thought to himself. 'There is no way I would ever do that.'

Aiber grunted furiously when Lawliet refused to speak, so he grabbed Lawliet by the hair and threw him head first into the wall. Naomi started to run to his aid, but Aiber stopped her.

"He's putting up with this so you wouldn't have to. If I were you, I would back up from him."

And as he said that, he grabbed Lawliet by the hair and dragged him back through the hallway from where he came and out of the door.

Raito didn't remember when he fell asleep. All he remembered was his mother going outside and telling him to wake up and go to bed. Raito thought he remembered hearing his mother asking him where was Lawliet, but he didn't know.

Raito slowly rose from off of his bed to hear a high-pitched whining call. He knew exactly what it was.

"Yeah mom. What is it?"

"Raito I have been calling you for about an hour. Its Lawliet's grandfather. He's here to see you but you was asleep. I told him to come back later, but he insisted that he stayed."

Raito jolted out of bed and ran down the stairs to the living room. In the living room, the sun was shining brightly through the large windows. The sun beams shone against the grand piano, illuminating the gold trim and the gold letters on it. Looking away from the piano, Raito notice that his mother was in the room with an elder gentleman. He had a long, black coat and black gloves. His hair was completely gray but he had a kind face. It was gentle and in a way, innocent.

The man got up from his place on the couch and introduced himself.

"My name is Watari. I am Ryuzaki's grandfather."

"He has been telling me that Lawliet isn't his real name." Sachiko Yagami exclaimed. "It was a nickname that they used for him back at home. See Raito, you learn something new about people every day."

'Mom….' Raito thought to himself, annoyed at how gullible his mother was. 'Think about it. It's obviously a lie.'

"Um, excuse me Mrs. Yagami. I hate to intrude and ask of this so suddenly, but may I borrow Ratio for the afternoon? It's very important that I talk to him."

Sachiko looked startled at the question. More appalled than startled actually."I'm sorry. But Ratio has classes today and he cannot afford to miss."

"Mom." Raito interrupted, "My classes were cancelled for today. I wasn't planning on going anyway."

Watari begun to rise from the couch as Ratio was putting on his coat.

"But dear…."

"Bye mom. I'll be home by dinner." Raito called as he closed the front door behind him and Watari.

It was a short walk to Watari's car. The car was a 1962 Jaguar that was white with red leather seats. Surprisingly, it was the exact car that he could picture the old man driving. Watari entered the driver's side and waited patiently until Raito got in the passenger seat. Once Raito was strapped into his seat belt, Watari's smile faded quickly and he began to drive with incredible speed.

After a moment of fast driving, Watari finally spoke up.

"Raito-kun, if what you told me over the phone is true, then Master L is in great peril. Besides you and your family, did he tell anyone else what his real name is?"

"No. He goes by the name Hideki Ryuga." Raito replied. The car grew silent for a while until Raito asked "Watari, can I ask you something?"

Watari didn't reply so Raito continued anyway.

"Why do you keep calling Lawliet, 'L'? Why can't he use his real name? And who exactly are you? Who is Lawliet?"

Watari sighed slightly and pinched the bridge of his nose for a brief moment before answering.

"I don't know what Master L has told you already and I don't know what he wants you to know, but I'll give you the basics before we arrive at our destination. I would like to hold off all questions until I am finished speaking."

Raito nodded in agreement, indicating he understood.

"Who you know as Lawliet is known as L. He has no background nor does he have any family. I took care of him his whole life until our spat four years ago. He was trained to be a detective but on the side he developed an interest in music. I told him that he has no option about being a detective. Feeling like he was being forced to be a detective, L left home one day and never came back. I knew something was wrong immediately when I found out he was gone."

"Why? He could've been out on a walk." Raito commented.

Watari gave a side glance at Raito before continuing on.

"Master L never left his room unless he wanted to eat. He especially didn't go out unless he absolutely had too. I tried to find him but finding a person who, according to the government, never actually existed became an impossible task. I hoped that he would come back on his own, so I waited. But he never came. That's why my assistant and I were so surprised to hear that he was in Japan."

Raito sat for a little while longer until Watari said "I am now finished."

"When I called you, the first thing that the man said was that that was "Wammy's Orphanage."

Watari interrupted Raito as he stopped his car, purposely ignoring the last thing Ratio said.

"This is our stop. Now here is the plan. This is where I have gotten tips that the blond American 'Aiber' does most of his business. And if what you said was true Raito-kun, then Master L will be inside."

Watari opened the glove compartment to pull out two hand pistols. He handed one to Raito and kept the other to himself. "I assume you know how to use one of these guns?"

Raito nodded and put the gun in his pocket. 'A gun shouldn't be too difficult to handle.' Raito thought to himself.  
He knew the basics of a gun from watching his father handle one, even though he himself had never shot one in his life. 'A gun shouldn't be too difficult to handle.' Raito thought to himself.

"Now," Watari continued. "Only shoot if he is trying to attack you first. Master L and I have worked with every police agency in the Kanto region so you won't get charged with attempted murder. The goal is to locate Master L and bring him back safely, understood?"

Watari then got out of the car. Raito followed suit and got out as well. The building was a big, brick warehouse. It looked old and abandoned from the outside. The building was on a busy street. Cars drove past on either side of the street.

'If anyone tried to struggle or fight, no one would be able to hear anything because of the cars.' Raito thought to himself. Raito believed he might need that information for later, so he decided to keep that in mind as he and Watari walked up to the warehouse.

Upon entering the building, Watari stopped Raito.

"I think it will be beneficial if we split up. Master L is somewhere in this building and it will take less time if we go our separate ways from here."

Raito was too nervous to talk, so he just nodded his head again. With a quick response nod, Watari went inside first. The only thing Raito had to be nervous about is the fact that he used a gun, but if the time came for him to shoot someone, he didn't think he could do it. But Raito shrugged the feeling off and he followed Watari inside of the warehouse.

The inside was very dark and grim with only a few lights on to barely see the inside of each room and hallway. The busy road outside made inside of the warehouse almost impossible to hear anything around him. Raito took the gun from out of his pocket and slowly, with his guard up, walked down a flight of stairs that were in front of him to the basement. He took each stair slowly, one at a time, until he reached the bottom stair and continued down the long basement in a similar matter. The basement echoed the sounds of the road from above as he continued his long journey. He checked the first room that he came across, but there was nothing. The next room contained nothing as well, until he got to the very last room in the basement. He cautiously opened the door to see a man tied up to a chair. Raito took a step towards the man, and the man immediately looked up at Raito. The man looked American also, but he was not Aiber.

Raito asked the man "Who are you?"

The man replied "My name is Raye Penber. I was taken and brought here about a week ago."

Raito walked towards the man and started untying his bounds. Raye looked at Raito in a peculiar way which almost made Raito nervous. Raito stopped untying him and asked

"What is it?"

"I know you."

Raito froze instantly. 'How does he know me? Have we met before? Don't panic. You have done nothing wrong.'

"What?" Raito asked. "Have we met before?"

Raye shook his head no.

"No. We have never met before, but I know you. Let me explain. I work for the FBI. I was hired by a detective who went by the name L to investigate the death of a man named Teru Mikami. The main suspect was you, Raito Yagami."

Raito froze. It seemed like time was halted and what Raye Penber was saying didn't make any sense. 'L…no, Lawliet asked this man to investigate me? That's impossible. Lawliet isn't a detective. He was missing for years. There's no way he could've asked him to investigate me.'

Raye continued. "Teru Mikami was killed by a delivery truck. And from looking at security cameras, you were with him. Apparently, you two were always together. And it seemed, from your college file, that Mikami-san was a better musician than you, which gives you a motive. I've been following you for awhile now, Light-kun."

Raito flinched when he referred to him by the English equivalent for his name. He hated being called Light.

"So what you are trying to say is that I pushed Mikami in front of that truck? Why would I do something like that to my best friend, not to mention that it could endanger my career?"

"So if you didn't push him, why did you flee the scene and not talk to the police ever, Light Yagami?"

Raito flinched again, growing angrier by the moment. "Don't call me Light. And no one will believe your story if there isn't any hard evidence."

Raye laughed at this. "I was about to go and report everything back to the FBI, until I was kidnapped. I'm sure they will believe me."

Raito just stared at Raye with curiosity. "So you didn't get a chance to report back to the FBI about your investigation?"

"No. I only told my fiancée anything about the case."

At that moment, Raito laughed maniacally at Raye. He picked up the hand pistol off of the ground that he put there when he was untying Raye, and cocked it. Raito started pacing the floor, swinging the gun as he did so.

"You know Raye Penber, for a FBI agent, you aren't very smart. Your first mistake was telling me that you were investigating me before I untied you. The second biggest mistake you made was telling me that you didn't tell anyone what you found during your investigation."

Raye Penber began to panic as he struggles with the ropes tying his hands and body to the chair.

Raito walked in front of Raye and pointed the gun towards his face.

"Now, the story goes, you were killed by the blond American Aiber. I will not have you ruin everything I worked for. Mikami tried that as well and he met the same fate."

Raye started screaming for help, but his only reply was from Raito, which was a maniacal laugh.

"No one can hear you. The road outside is too loud. The noise echoes very bad in here."

"Don't do this!" Raye pleaded.

Raito looked at Raye with a serious face and said to him "Goodbye, Raye Penber."

And with that, a single bullet found its way to his heart and killed him.

Watari continued on his journey through the warehouse, cautiously walking through the building like a thief. He neither made a noise nor let his guard down. Because of the noise that the road outside was creating, Watari couldn't afford to let his guard down in fear of someone coming up from behind and attacking him. Watari went up a flight of crumbling stairs and down a hallway with multiple doors. The first of the set of doors contained nothing more than a bunch of old boxes and furniture. It wasn't until he reached the end of the set of doors that he came to another hallway that branched off from the first one. There, he began once again looking through the rooms. Once he got to the fifth room, he listened outside of the door like he did with the other ones, but at this door, he heard noises coming from inside. Watari cocked his gun and with one deep breath, he kicked down the door and pointed the gun at his suspect. He looked at the person in the room and tears began to fill his eyes.

"Master L? I'm glad you're safe." Watari lowered the gun to face the closest thing to family he had.

Lawliet, who at this time realized it was Watari before Watari realized it was him, still stood as still as a statue. He was going over the possibilities in his head of how Watari could've found him. The possibility was only at twenty-three percent, but here was Watari in front of him. Lawliet lowered his head in embarrassment and turned away from Watari. He then started to scratch the side of his leg with his foot slowly to do anything but look at Watari.  
Watari just smiled a big grin and started to walk over to Lawliet. He grabbed Lawliet gently and pulled him softly in his chest and held him there.

"Master L, you never change. You did this as a child as well. When I would come back from doing errands for the orphanage, instead of just telling me that you missed me, you would hang your head and scratch the side of your leg with your foot. And you would get very quiet too."

Watari chuckled to himself at this memory and then said as he patted Lawliet's head

"I missed you too Lawliet."

Lawliet sunk his head deeper into Watari's chest as he took in the smell of the old man's English cologne.

Suddenly, Lawliet heard a click from behind Watari's head. Lawliet sighed deeply in agitation. He knew who it was. Aiber's voice was then heard from behind Watari.

"Let him go and back away slowly."

Watari dropped a hand to his back pocket where his gun was, but Aiber beat his hand to it. Aiber held two guns to Watari's skull as he emphasized his last statement.

"As I was saying, let him go and back away slowly."

Neither Watari nor Lawliet moved from where they stood until they heard a gunshot. Fearing for Watari's life, Lawliet looked up expecting the worst, but instead found Aiber on the ground, clutching his left shoulder. Lawliet looked towards the door to see that Raito was the one that fired the shot. Lawliet left the safety of Watari's arms to look at Raito.

"Raito-kun. Thanks."

Raito nodded and put his gun in his back pocket. Raito didn't want to show Lawliet, but he was also very glad that he was safe.

After the police was called and an ambulance was called for Aiber, Lawliet and Watari learned that Raye Penber was dead. Ratio, Lawliet, and Watari were standing outside in the midst of all of the police cars discussing what to do next.

"Watari, is there a police car to go retrieve Naomi Misora?" Lawliet asked, licking a lollipop as he talked.

"Yes Ryuzaki." Watari replied. "I have already took the liberty of calling a police car to go get her and bring her here. I have also taken the liberty of buying us a pair of tickets back to England for tomorrow night."

Lawliet and Raito both looked at Watari with looks of disbelief.

"Or you could arrange for Raito and I an apartment here in Kyoto so I can finish schooling."

"Ryuzaki." Watari said in a firm, authoritative tone of voice. "I do not agree with that decision at all. You're life has been in continuous danger. I believe that it is safer if you returned back to England with me."

Lawliet took another few licks from his lollipop as he leaned against a police car deep in thought. Finally, he responded to Watari's argument.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but is it not true that I am a twenty-four year old adult who is capable of making his own decisions? And also, you will benefit from me staying here as well Watari."

The old man, pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and asked Lawliet "How could I possibly benefit from this situation Ryuzaki?"

Lawliet, without looking up from his lollipop, replied "If you allow me to stay here and do music as a side profession, I will become a detective. I just need time so I can finish my music career. And then I will do as you wish."

Watari stood in silence for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. "I understand. I will cancel the plane tickets and arrange an apartment for the two of you. You will have to come back to England to talk with Rodger about your decision, but I will allow it."

"Thank you Watari. Also,I believe that Naomi Misora-chan has arrived. Could you point her to this direction?"

"Yes Master L."

As Watari left, Raito, who has been silent up till now, commented on the matter.

"So, is there anything else that you want to tell me about yourself?"

Lawliet smiled briefly before the same, expressionless face returned. "I missed you too honey."

Raito shot back at Lawliet "Don't call me that."

Lawliet put the lollipop back into his mouth before asking in a fake, innocent tone of voice

"Oh I'm sorry. Would honey-muffin be better?"

Lawliet grinned at Raito's eye beginning to twitch but soon stopped when Naomi walked over with Watari. She was crying as she walked over towards Lawliet.

"Raye's dead isn't he? Please Ryuzaki, just answer me that."

Lawliet's face remained emotionless as he answered "Yes he is."

She started to break down into sobs as Lawliet patted her head but keeping as much distance between the two of them as possible.

Raito turned to Watari and asked him "Who is that woman? What is her relationship with Raye Penber?"

Watari gave Raito a look but answered his question.

"That is Raye Penber's fiancée."

Raito's eyes grew as he realized the magnitude of the situation.

'This is Raye's fiancée? The only one who knows about the case against me?'

Chapter 6 End.

That was chapter 6! The song was The Final by Dir en Grey. Raito is turning explicitly evil but he's doing it to keep his reputation pure for Lawliet. Hmmmm….Let's see what happens next. WARNING: The next chapter and the chapters after will be rated M for Mature. Can't wait until the next chapter! Please Rate and Review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Moonlight Sonata

It has been a week since Lawliet was found and even thought Raito was ecstatic to have him back; there was one thing in his way from keeping Lawliet to himself.

Naomi Misora.

Lawliet has been having Naomi over as a guest since her fiancée died. Since then, Raito has developed extreme paranoia. The fear of Naomi telling Lawliet what Raye Penber was investigating scared him. Therefore, he decided quickly that he must get rid of her as soon as possible, but the question was how he went about doing that.

On this particular day, Raito had to go back to Kyoto University to practice and he urged Lawliet that he had to practice too in order to make his professor happy. So they were on their way to Kyoto University in Raito's father's car, him, Lawliet, and in the passenger seat sat Naomi who eyed Raito suspiciously.

"I do not see the reasoning for me going with you Raito." Lawliet complained from the backseat. He was pouting. He didn't really see the need to practice because he was an excellent piano player but he ran out of candy, and Raito promised him candy if he practiced.

"You need to practice. You're a music major. And even if you don't think you need to practice, just go to show your professors that you are serious about your major."

Right then, he glanced over towards Naomi's direction to see that she was glaring at him now.

"But…" Raito finished "I don't see the reason why SHE's here. She's been hanging around for about a week now for no specific purpose."

Lawliet looked towards Naomi then back to Raito to answer his question.

"I cannot answer that question Raito-kun, she requested it herself. She said she'll tell me soon enough but she hasn't told me yet."

Raito's eye started twitching furiously. His hands started to shake out of anger. 'I know what she's doing! She's investigating me to finish what Raye Penber started! Damn it! Why didn't I see this before?'

"Besides, after what happened to Misora-chan and I, I would be far more comfortable if she stayed by our side for awhile."

"Ryuzaki. I appreciate the concern, but I think I can manage things on my own."

Lawliet focused his attention to the one who made the comment, which was Naomi, forgetting that Raito was still in the car.

"So I am not allowed to be concerned about my friends' well-being?"

"I didn't say that." Naomi argued. "I'm just saying that sooner or later, I do plan on going home. You can't monitor me forever."

Lawliet chuckled at that statement for a brief moment and said "Actually I can. I can place bugs and cameras inside of your apartment and put taps on your clothing."

Naomi looked at her friend in disbelief. "You wouldn't do that."

"Of course I would."

"Out of respect for me, you wouldn't do that."

"For your safety, yes I would."

Naomi turned back around in her seat and sighed deeply. "You're so stubborn. It's a wonder how Watari puts up with you."

As Raito pulled into the parking lot of Kyoto University, he asked Lawliet while putting the car in park. "That reminds me. How did you and Misora-san meet? And how does she know Watari?"

Lawliet was the first one out of the car. He had begun to walk to the front gates of the school while Raito and Naomi were struggling to catch up. Lawliet stopped and waited for them to catch up and when they finally caught up to him, Lawliet answered Raito's question.

"I met Misora-chan back when I first started being a prostitute. We were friends who worked by the same building. We watched each other's back. We kept each other safe. Once we began talking more, it turns out that she helped me solve some cases before in the past. She was in the FBI. I was not allowed to show my face for security reasons, so she only heard my voice synthesized over a computer. But she did meet Watari before only he was in disguise so she officially didn't know what he looked like until last week when we were kidnapped."

"Oh I see. So you two have been great friends for a long time? What made you quit doing…um, you know… that, Misora-san?"

Naomi looked at Raito for the first time since they met with a kind look. 'Does she trust me more?' Raito thought to himself. 'That's perfect. I'll try to gain her trust.'

"Well, I met Raye. He was a FBI agent at the time and he remembered who I was from years past. So in a way, he saved me from destruction. I'm just sorry that I couldn't return the favor."

Lawliet quickly changed the mood of the conversation. "And two years later, Raito-kun almost runs me down with his car and we've been in love ever since."

Raito hit Lawliet in the head, yelling "Quit insinuating things! And we are not in love! And that was an accident!"

Lawliet rubbed the top of his head tenderly with one hand; the other was shoved deep inside of his pants pocket.

"But Raito dear, shouldn't we tell Misora-chan about the dreams?"

"Dreams?" Naomi questioned Raito.

Raito's eye was twitching crazily. Lawliet noticed this and grinned evilly.

"There have been no dreams. Ryuzaki's just being a jerk."

"Actually," Lawliet started. "I do believe I remember a particular time where you said something along the lines of…"

Raito then slapped his hand over Lawliet's face, hoping that his hand would shut the man up. But it didn't. Raito then pulled his hand away in pain. Lawliet bit him. Lawliet then said in a low, moan like voice "Uhhh…Law…Lawliet. Is it that hard to believe that I want to help you?"

Naomi turned her head away and giggled uncontrollably. Raito turned three shades darker, partially out of anger and partially out of embarrassment, but mostly out of anger. Raito then shouted out of fury "If you're going to make a fool out of me, then I'm leaving you behind!"

Naomi then said to Raito through giggles "Wait Raito-san. The only reason he does that is because you react to his taunting. The better the reaction, the more he wants to get better ones out of you."

"This is true Raito-kun." Lawliet added in. "I apologize. Next time, I'll just mention the countless of times that I have given you an erection. Maybe that will be better."

Raito didn't say anything more. His eye twitching was still as rapid as when it first started which pleased Lawliet completely. Raito just turned towards the school and begun walking in, hiding the newly formed erection that his irritation with Lawliet caused.

Raito, Lawliet, and Naomi walked into the practice rooms. The room was dark except for the blue glow of the lamps that were set in place around the room. In the middle of the room was a Yamaha Grand Piano and some abandoned music stands that were assorted around the room. Lawliet sat at the piano and plucked the B flat key. Immediately, Lawliet stood up in fury, knocking down the piano bench in his haste.

"Ryuzaki what's wrong?" Naomi asked, startled by the sudden loud noise.

Raito chuckled to himself. "I know what's wrong."

In a flash, Lawliet was inside of the piano, tuning the fine instrument in a hasty matter. After a few minutes of tinkering, Lawliet sat at the piano again and plucked the B flat key. It was in tune finally. Lawliet breathed a sigh of relief. He plucked it again, and plucked it a third time before he let his hands glide across the keys effortlessly.

"Misora-chan, do you know what song this is?"

Raito listened to the song. It was a pretty song. It was upbeat, but it was also in Minor. The song sounded like it belonged in the Romantic period. Suddenly, Raito knew the song.

"Law-I mean Ryuzaki, isn't this song 'Piano concerto No. 21 "Elvira Madigan"' by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart?"

Lawliet looked up as he continued to play and smiled a big smile "That is precisely right Raito-kun. You are getting better at naming composers and songs from those composers. How about this one?"

Lawliet started to play once again. This song was a very sad sounding piece. It was definitely in a Minor chord. It sounded like there was no hope left in any situation, but the dark sound of the piece was beautiful. Raito already knew what it was.

"This is Ludwig Van Beethoven's Piano Sonata No.14 'Moonlight Sonata', one of my personal favorites."

"It is my favorite song to play." Lawliet commented. "This was the first piece of music I ever learned how to play. It truly is a beautiful piece of music. It's hard to believe that this was written by a man who at the time was gong deaf. It's mind blowing."

Lawliet continued to play the song until the very end. Raito closed his eyes and just absorbed the music in his mind. It calmed him, he was truly relaxed. Suddenly, the music stopped. The song was over, to Raito's dismay, but what followed it was something that ruined the moment and annoyed the hell out of him. Lawliet's cell phone (thanks to Watari) was going off, but the phone going off wasn't what irritated him. The fact that the ringtone was "Linda Linda" by The Blue Hearts really made him mad. He heard that song so much in the past, he didn't want to hear it anymore. But now it's Lawliet's ringtone, so now he'll have to hear it all of the time.

Lawliet saw the look of dissatisfaction on Raito's face, so he commented on it.

"I'm glad that Raito-kun approves. I didn't know this song existed until Sayu-chan told me that you hated it. So I made it my ringtone."

As Lawliet answered the phone, he grinned at Raito's eye twitch.

"Yes Watari. …..I understand. I'll be outside in five minutes."

He hung up the phone and then turned to his companions. "Watari and I are leaving for a little while. Misora-chan, please stay with Raito-kun until I return. If you wish to go home before then, I'll ask Raito-kun to take you home."

Naomi was about to argue, but she stopped herself and nodded in agreement. "I understand."

Lawliet nodded back to her. He also gave a quick smile back at Raito, a smile that was too quick for Naomi to catch, and then left the room and out of the building.

That left Raito alone with Naomi Misora. Raito began to walk to the piano and as he did so, he asked Naomi

"Is it okay if I practice? I'll take you home after I'm done."

Raito sat down at the piano and played a few scales to warm up his hands. As he did so, Naomi began to pace the floor, never letting her eyes off of Raito. It reminded Raito of a tiger eyeing its prey before pouncing on it and killing it. Raito tried to get her eyes out of his head and focus on playing.

The piece he chose began strong and powerful but as he continued to play, the song became sweet and upbeat. It was also a great piece of music. Naomi immediately said to Ratio

"This is Bach, isn't it?"

"To be precise, this is Johann Sebastian Bach's Piano Concerto No. 7 in G Minor."

"I just wanted a yes or no answer." Naomi retorted back.

Raito ignored her and continued to play until the song was over. He paused, trying to soothe his aching hands from their previous workout. Naomi watched him like a hawk. She finally commented on his playing.

"That was beautiful."

"Thank you." Raito replied. "I plan to play that for my sophomore recital. Ryuzaki has to play one as well, that's why I forced him to practice."

Naomi then glared at Raito. It was so menacing and evil; a glare that meant she knew something.

"I don't trust you Raito Yagami. It amazes me how Ryuzaki trusts you."

Raito shot up from the piano bench, looked her dead in the eyes, and glared back at her. It was as if she were challenging him to make a move. Raito replied to her earlier comment.

"We're friends. He trusts me and I trust him."

"That is until he starts to get better at you in music. Then you'll kill him won't you?"

Raito continued the glare for only a moment more until he sat down at the piano again. The next piece he played was his and Lawliet's favorite piece, Moonlight Sonata. Raito tried to play it the same, if not better, than Lawliet. Once he ended the piece, he immediately heard Naomi say to him "Ryuzaki played it much better."

Raito jolted up and confronted the young woman.

"What is your problem with me? What have I done to you?"

"You killed an innocent person and then you killed my fiancée for trying to bring you to justice."

"Where's your proof? I have done nothing wrong."

"But Raye told me…"

"Raye probably had insufficient information. And I personally have never met the man in my life."

Naomi's head lowered slightly. She looked saddened by the news. Raito took her hand and said in a gentle manner "Come on. I'll take you home."

Naomi jerked her hand away from Raito and took a few steps away from him.

"I don't trust you. You could be lying to me about Raye and about the accident. I'll walk."

She turned around and ran out of the practice room. Raito sprinted after her. He needed to make sure she doesn't report anything back to Lawliet. He needed to shut her up before that ever happens. Raito reached the front of the building to see Naomi. She was standing by the front doors staring outside. It was pouring outside and night had fallen.

Raito walked beside her and said "See, it's raining, and it's dark outside. Let me drive you home."

Naomi then pushed the door open and walked out in the rain. Raito followed her out in the cold rain. The coldness stung his skin and soaked his clothes. His shirt stuck to his chest and his hair hung over his eyes in his face.

He yelled through the thick rain "This is stupid. Let me drive you back. I promise that I'll take you back to your apartment. No side trips."

Naomi stopped walking and turned towards Raito. Her white top was also sticking to her chest, showing Raito her black and red patterned bra. Her hair hung over her eyes as well and it stuck to her back. She eyed Raito fiercely. She still did not trust him.

"Besides," Raito continued. "Ryuzaki wouldn't like it if you walked back home. He specifically told you to let me take you home."

Naomi thought about it a moment longer before allowing herself to follow Raito back to his car. She buckled herself into her seatbelt and waited for Raito to begin driving. Once Raito was driving, he asked Naomi.

"Maybe you should call Ryuzaki when you get home."

"Oh trust me, I will." Naomi replied with hatred laced in her voice.

"So, you really do care that much about Ryuzaki?"

Naomi took in a big sigh and continued "Ryuzaki and I have been through so much over the years. Naturally, feelings would occur between two people. When I met Raye, It was right after telling Ryuzaki that I might be in love with him."

"What?" Raito yelled, not doing so intentionally.

Naomi continued with her story. "He accepted the fact that I felt that way about him, but he also told me 'Misora-chan. Thank you for telling me your feelings. But I cannot accept them. Maybe one day you'll find someone better than me to fall in love with and when that day comes, I want to be there to give you my blessings.'"

Raito said louder than what he meant to "Turn here?"

Naomi stared at her driver but answered skeptically "Yes."

Raito sped around their turn as his speed continued to rise. Naomi asked Raito "Is there something wrong Raito-san?"

Raito didn't answer. He was shaking out of anger at this point. His mind was telling him to be angry while the other side of his mind was telling him to calm down and slow down the car. 'There is no way that Lawliet could be in love with her still. She can't take him away from me!'

Raito slammed on his breaks in front of an apartment complex. Naomi froze in place. Neither of them moved until the rain thudded heavier than ever on the car hood. Naomi then pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. A second passed before Raito heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Yes Misora-chan?"

"I made it home. Raito-san just took me home."

"That's fine. Have a good night."

And with that, the conversation ended. Naomi turned to Raito and said "Thank you for the ride home. I will be talking to Ryuzaki about what Raye told me."

"Wait. It's all wrong. You can ruin everything…"

"And" She continued. "Ryuzaki will learn the truth about you. That you're a horrible murderer and you will be sentenced to death."

As she got out of the car, Raito grabbed her arm, panicking as he did so.

"Please. Wait a minute. Let's talk."

"Let go of me!" Naomi screamed at Raito.

Raito then pulled her with tremendous strength back into the car and put his hands on her throat. He squeezed tighter around her neck as she struggled and flailed under him. He could feel her gasp for air from under his hands, but he kept squeezing. Tears began to streak down from Naomi's face as she tried to claw at Raito's face, having little hope that he would let go. Raito closed his eyes and breathed deep breaths. Naomi slowly made less movement then before. Raito looked down at her dying face and smiled. His grin became huge and maniacal and right before Naomi Misora died, Raito said to her in a whisper

"Sayonara, Naomi Misora. No longer will you be a hindrance in me and Lawliet's life."

**A Week Later**

Raito was walking out of the elevator with a huge, cardboard box in his arms, clumsily making his way to his and Lawliet's apartment. After a moment of fumbling in his pockets looking for the keys to the apartment, Raito opened the brick red door to their shared apartment. The inside of the apartment was very big, almost suite like that was painted white and light blue. The kitchen was mostly black right down to the small appliances and silverware. The furniture was black as well except for the lone television stand which was white. The television stand was Raito's to begin with; everything else belonged to Lawliet (that he made Watari buy all brand new). In the middle of the apartment's sitting room dwelled a black Yamaha grand piano. It was almost identical to the one that Raito had at home only Lawliet's was newer and had more shine to it. It sat under the big, open windows of their apartment so that the sun could shine on it and reflect its beauty into the rest of the room.

Raito walked into the apartment, kicking off his shoes in the process, as he yelled into the quietness of the apartment

"Lawl-I mean Ryuzaki, that was the last box. Everything should be moved in now."

There was no response from Lawliet. Raito looked around the apartment. The only evidence that Lawliet was even at home was his shoes that he rarely used were at the door. Raito gently put the box down on the kitchen table, walked towards Lawliet's bedroom and gently opened the door. There sat Lawliet in his crouched position on the bed, clutching his newly obtained cell phone in one hand, and his opposite hand's thumb in his mouth. He looked distraught to an extent, more liked worried out of his mind as Raito continued to stare. This wasn't the Lawliet that he knew.

"Ryuzaki, what's wrong with you? Why aren't you practicing on the piano? Don't you have a recital coming up soon?"

"She won't call me back."

"What?" Ratio could barely hear him. He was talking in barely a whisper.

"Misora-chan, she won't call me back. It's been over a week now and she was supposed to tell me something important with the investigation that involved Raye Penber, but she never called."

"Well, Naomi was pretty busy. I'm sure that she just forgot."

"She wouldn't just forget. This is not like her. I put in a missing person's report into the police and I've been investigating the case as well, but I can't…"

Lawliet couldn't finish his sentence. He buried his face deeper into his knees and let out a deep sigh. Raito just stared at Lawliet in shock. 'Did he love her that much?'

"Ryuzaki. Tell me please, did you love her?"

Lawliet noted that Raito used the past tense "did" instead of "do" insinuating that either Naomi is not around anymore, or he's asking if he ever loved her in the past. The probability of it being the first one was almost at sixty-three percent.

"I don't know if I ever loved Misora-chan. I do care about her but not in the way that you are thinking. We had our share of bad times and good times but I don't remember if I ever loved her the way she loved me. Lately, I've been thinking of another person non-stop and I'm starting to think that I may be in love with them instead. So I cannot answer your question Raito-kun. I'm sorry."

Lawliet then saw a look of despair in Raito's eyes. Raito walked over to the bed slowly and sat beside Lawliet. Raito put his hands on Lawliet's knees and gently pushed them down onto the mattress so that his face was no longer in his knees and that he could look Raito directly in the eyes.

"Ryuzaki, please tell me, who is it that you've fallen in love with?"

Lawliet looked straight into Raito's honey colored eyes and felt his heartbeat increase. Raito inched his way closer towards Lawliet's face slowly, making sure that he intake Lawliet's smell and the sight of his smoky, black eyes.

Lawliet asked Raito in a whisper, being the only voice he could get out at the moment

"Why does Raito-kun want to know?"

As though it was automatic, Lawliet gently shut his eyes as he felt Raito inch his way closer towards his lips.

"Because" Raito whispered back "Raito-kun loves Lawliet."

Raito closed the distance between his and Lawliet's lips in a gentle kiss. Lawliet brought his hand up and embedded it into Raito's hair, desperately trying to bring Raito closer than was possible. Raito swung his hand around Lawliet's thin waist and one on his back as he tried to pull him closer as well.

Lawliet had to break away from the kiss first. He panted as he tried to regain his breath but not soon after Lawliet broke the kiss, Raito plunged towards Lawliet's mouth again, this time making sure that his tongue made it inside of Lawliet's mouth. Lawliet moaned deeply which vibrated the inside of their mouths, causing Raito to moan in response. Raito leaned Lawliet back into the pillows as he reached under his shirt to his erect nipples. Lawliet groaned at Raito's touch, not wanting the attack on his nipples and his mouth to end. Lawliet broke the kiss and hastily took of Ratio's shirt in between Raito's caresses which made Raito stop momentarily.

Raito then took off Lawliet's shirt slowly and continued only this time he sucked on one nipple while he rubbed the other. Lawliet moaned loudly, clenching the bed sheets as he did so. Raito stopped his onslaught to look at Lawliet's face.

"Ryuzaki, you mean to tell me that you are a prostitute but you have never experienced the pleasure for yourself?"

Lawliet turned his head away from Raito to try to hide his flushed face from him, but Raito saw it. It was incredibly arousing. Lawliet was panting under him with his face completely red and him topless. Not to mention that the bulge in Lawliet's pants was growing more and more each moment.

Lawliet couldn't think straight. He looked up at Raito to see the hungry look of lust in his eyes. The honey color was gone and in its place was a dark, orange color. He thought to himself 'Don't give in to him. He cannot be trusted. He knows something about Naomi's disappearance.'

Lawliet replied "I gave my customers what they wanted. After awhile, I no longer wished to feel anything. All those feelings were fake and then it turned into a job that I hated with all of my being. I was never really with anyone that I had feelings for or else I might've felt differently about sex."

Raito looked down at the man that was below him. He couldn't believe his ears. 'Did Lawliet just tell him that he had feelings for him?'

"Raito-kun?"

Raito snapped out of his thoughts and focused on Lawliet. Lawliet was still lying under Raito, but he sat up briefly to see if there was something wrong with Raito. Raito stared into Lawliet's eyes as he unbuttoned Lawliet's pants. Lawliet's pants were completely off in a flash as Raito stared at Lawliet's member. It was an average size and shape but it was extremely pink and it was standing fully erect. For some unknown reason, it amazed him. He had to touch it, just once. Raito slowly reached out and stroked Lawliet's penis. Lawliet bulked into Raito's touch as he moaned loudly. Raito put his face closer to Lawliet's penis until he found himself wrapping his mouth around the amazing wonder in front of him.

Lawliet yelped out of surprise and shuddered under Raito's touch. Raito began sucking on Lawliet, stroking and poking at Lawliet's member with his tongue. Lawliet tried to control his voice volume but found himself screaming from the immense pleasure.

"Raito-kun! Wait! Stop!"

Raito removed his head from Lawliet's member and looked up at him, grinning ear to ear.

"What is it Ryuzaki?"

Panting and shaking, Lawliet managed to choke out what he wanted to say "I have never been submissive once since I started being a prostitute. And I will not start now."

Raito looked at Lawliet, his grin growing bigger as he stared at Lawliet. "That may be true, and you may be as great as you think you are, but I'm better."

As he said this, Raito began to remove his own pants until just like Lawliet's jeans; they were discarded onto the floor. Lawliet's eyes grew in amazement and horror. Raito was huge when fully erect. Raito lowered his head away from Lawliet's eye sight as he spread Lawliet's cheeks wider. Lawliet found out too late what he was going to do because as soon as he opened his mouth to tell him no, he felt a wet, muscle enter inside of him.

Lawliet screamed as he jerked violently "Raito, stop!"

Raito lifted up his head briefly to comment "Ryuzaki, how else am I supposed to prepare you?"

He then went back to work preparing Lawliet. Lawliet was shaking under the immense pleasure. He didn't know how much longer he could last. He was moving and squirming, trying to get away from Raito's skilled tongue. Finally, Raito stopped. Lawliet whimpered slightly because the pleasure stopped so abruptly, but then screamed a moment later when Raito entered him. It took him less time than he anticipated adjusting to Raito's size, but it still was a while nonetheless. Raito shook furiously from the waves of pleasure he was experiencing from being inside of Lawliet.

Raito grunted "Lawliet!"

"Move." Lawliet commanded to Raito.

Almost immediately after Lawliet said that, Raito pulled out of Lawliet and slammed back inside of him. Lawliet winced in pain from the sudden motion.

"I'm sorry." Raito moaned as he continued to thrust into Lawliet. Raito grabbed Lawliet's hips to steady himself as Lawliet gripped Raito's back and dug his nails into Raito's skin. Raito begun to go faster as Lawliet moved his hips forward to meet the fast, paced rhythm of Raito's thrusts.

Suddenly, Lawliet felt the pit of his stomach begin to coil up. His toes were curling and he was shaking furiously. He knew what was coming.

"Raito…"

"I know. I'm going to cum too." Raito grunted.

With one last moan, Lawliet came on himself and all over Raito's chest. Raito came moments after Lawliet did. Lawliet felt Raito came inside of him and shuddered from the sensation. Raito gently pulled out of Lawliet and collapsed beside him on the bed. As they lay in the quietness of the room, the wall clock chimed in the background. The song was Moonlight Sonata.

"Raito, do you hear what's playing right now?"

Raito rolled over to face Lawliet "Our song?" And with that he kissed Lawliet on the cheek.

Lawliet started to doze off as he commented "Misora-chan loves this song as well."

Raito embraced Lawliet as they both fell asleep and said "Luckily, she won't be bothering us anymore."

Raito didn't realize as he fell asleep that Lawliet heard that comment and was then wide awake, unable to go to sleep for the remainder of the evening.

Chapter 7 End

That was Chapter 7! I hope you liked it! Sorry this one took soooo long to write. I had midterms and other stupid college things to do but at least it's done. Raito is getting to be dangerously possessive over Lawliet and Lawliet's too blinded by his feelings for Raito to question him anymore. Things aren't looking good for Lawliet… Also, if you have not heard of "The Blue Hearts-Linda Linda" I would listen to it to understand why Raito hates it so much. XD This chapters' title is named after Ludwig Van Beethoven's 14th Piano Symphony "Moonlight Sonata" Look out for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Come sail Away

This was the one day that Lawliet was allowed to walk back from campus on his own. Raito had to play with a smaller ensemble for a banquet right after classes and he couldn't walk with Lawliet back to the apartment. With Aiber behind bars, there wasn't really anything for Lawliet to worry about. As he walked, his thoughts continuously went back to Raito. Lawliet found himself falling in love with the auburn-haired college student and he found himself wanting to be by his side as much as possible. The thought ran by his mind plenty of times that if he could be with Raito twenty four hours a day, he would be truly happy, but the chances of that ever happening would be about 0.1 percent. The only thing that bothered Lawliet repetitively was that comment that Raito said about three weeks ago. It continuously popped back into his mind whenever he would think about Raito for long periods of time,

"Luckily, she won't be bothering us anymore."

That bothered Lawliet extremely. There was something disturbing about that comment that chilled Lawliet to his core.

'Perhaps what Misora-chan tried to tell me was that Raito-kun…'

Lawliet shook the thought out of his mind. 'It can't be possible.'

He stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at the sidewalk under him. There were a few ants carrying some sort of food item in a group under his feet. Lawliet leaned further down to watch the ants below with his hands shoved deep in his pockets and a sucker sticking out of his mouth that he placed there a little before class ended. As Lawliet watched the ants scurry away from him, he thought to himself out loud

"It is time to be rational. In all actuality, the probability of Raito-kun killing Misora-chan to cover up something that she knew which frightened him of being discovered is over 65 percent. It is not too disbelieving either. I just want to believe that he would never do something like that."

Lawliet looked from the ants and up towards the sky. A few birds were flying above his head and were heading to an unknown destination far away. Lawliet admired the birds until he could no longer see them, and then continued on his journey back to his apartment.

"What is happening to me?" Lawliet whispered to himself as he shuffled his feet down the sidewalk. Suddenly, "Linda Linda" was heard from his pocket. He quickly pulled out his phone and answered it to hear Watari on the other end.

"Good Afternoon Lawliet."

"Good Afternoon Watari."

"…How are you?"

"Watari." Lawliet started. "Let us stop this unimportant, little chit-chat and get down to business. What is it that you have called me for?"

Lawliet heard a sigh from the other end of the phone before he continued.

"We need to talk about Raito-san."

Lawliet froze in place. He knew this talk was coming eventually.

"Yes. Continue."

"How long do you plan on allowing Raito-san to get away with murder?"

Lawliet paused for a brief moment before speaking into the phone.

"Raito-kun has done nothing wrong."

"So what about Misora-chan?"

"She must have forgotten to contact me and went home."

"You know that is not possible…."

"Plus Raito-kun came straight home. Misora-chan even made sure to call me when she got home."

Watari's voice was rising steadily which was not a normal characteristic for the man.

"Raito-san was the last one to be with Naomi. Shouldn't you investigate in this matter?"

"Raito-kun had a plausible alibi. There's nothing to investigate…"

"Pardon my language Master L, but that is total bullshit and you know it!"

Lawliet grew silent. He stopped walking again and just stood with the phone to his ear. He knew that Watari was right, but it was just hard for him to admit it.

Watari cleared his throat and spoke softly into the phone

"I apologize Master L. It was not my place to say that."

"No." Lawliet mumbled into the phone. "You are right. It is my duty to find out what happened to Misora-chan. I'm sorry."

There was a long pause in the conversation before Watari continued.

"You do know that you will have to abandon your feelings for Raito-san as you investigate him?"

"Yes." Was all that Lawliet said.

Watari in took a breath before continuing "You will also have to betray his trust, are you ready for that?"

Lawliet took a minute to think it over. Finally, he asked Watari "What would you like me to do?"

"Good work everyone!"

Cheering and laughter was heard throughout the banquet hall. Raito had a small bouquet of flowers in his hands as he laughed along with his friends. Among those friends, Misa Amane was with them. It was now eight-thirty and he had just finished a performance at an important banquet for the university. As the after party continued, Raito kept looking down at his watch every minute or so until finally he spoke up to his friends

"I'll talk to you guys later. I need to get home."

Misa turned to Raito and gave him a pouty face

"Why does Raito-kun have to leave? Why can't he stay here with us?"

Raito only responded with a glare. It was his famous death glare that made the expression "If looks could kill" seem true, but Misa wasn't paying attention to his glare. One of the other players in the ensemble that played with them yelled from over his shoulder "He wants to get back to the Misses. Is it true Raito-san?"

Before Raito could stand up for himself, Misa immediately begun to yell and whine.

"What does he mean Raito-kun? You're dating someone? Who is she? Is she prettier than me? Why didn't you tell me?"

Raito pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation. Finally he spoke to the group of people who were now spectators in the recent turn of events.

"I'm going home."

And with that, Raito left the group of people in the recital hall while hearing Misa cry in the background. But the whole ordeal wasn't completely false. He did need to get home to Lawliet. Raito was thinking about Lawliet since he left. It was like that every day for him. There wasn't a day that went by where his thoughts weren't filled with Lawliet.

That frightened him.

Raito got to the train station and waited with his Bosendorfer violin in his right hand and his left hand in his pocket. His and Lawliet's apartment was close to Kyoto University so they both either rode the train or walked.

Raito chuckled to himself suddenly. He remembered a time when he and Lawliet were on the train and this man was constantly staring at Lawliet. Lawliet turned to the man and told him "Either you are too stupid to realize that I am a fellow human being or you're staring at me because you want to have sex with me. Either way, it's annoying so stop it." Raito laughed all the way home whereas Lawliet was annoyed the whole day.

Raito snapped out of the flashback and mentally slapped himself. He just proved his point that he constantly thought of Lawliet. If he fell too hard for Lawliet, Lawliet might use the opportunity to try to beat him and something bad might happen. Teru Mikimi came up in his brain at that moment.

'I didn't mean to kill him. But he was trying to be better than me. He thought he was better than me, I just wanted him to stop.'

The train stopped at his stop. Raito didn't even realize that he got on the train in the first place. Slowly, Raito walked up to the apartment and unlocked the door. Once inside, he called out into the silence "I'm home."

Suddenly, a heavy object flew at his chest causing him to fall backwards onto the floor. Upon further inspection, the heavy object in question was a duffle bag. Raito unzipped the bag to find it filled to the brim with candy and other various sweets. Even though he should be extremely angry that he was knocked backwards by a heavy duffle bag full of candy, Raito was more confused than anything. A moment later, Lawliet appeared from his bedroom with two more bags on his shoulders.

Raito picked himself up along with the bag of candy and held the bag out for Lawliet to grab. Lawliet looked at him and grinned.

"When Raito-kun fell, it was quite funny. I didn't intentionally throw it that hard, but I'm glad that I did."

"Where are you going?" Raito asked while grabbing some of Lawliet's bags from off his shoulders.

Back to the expressionless face that was Lawliet's trademark, he replied "My presence is required in England. Apparently, a series of misfortunate events has taken place and Watari asked for me to come and assist him in the matter."

Lawliet looked Raito directly in the eyes and said "You are required to stay here. I will take the nine o clock plane and should be there by tomorrow morning at around eight assuming that there aren't any delays."

Raito stuttered and remarked "Wait a minute. What?"

Lawliet sighed heavily and replied "Well Raito-kun, the ride over to England is about five thousand, one hundred and sixty…"

"That's not what I meant!" Raito barked. "I mean, why do I have to stay here? I want to go with you."

"Watari only asked for my presence to be there. Becoming an uninvited guest will be troublesome for not only him, but also everyone that is there."

Those words stung Raito right in the heart. Taking a sharp, deep breath, Raito stormed into his room and started hastily packing some clothes, personal items, and other little things. Lawliet appeared in the doorway and stood there staring at Raito with new fascination. 'Didn't I just say that he was staying here?'

"What are you doing?" Lawliet asked amusement laced in his tone of voice.

"What does it look I'm doing?" Raito replied sarcastically.

"Well…" Lawliet started. "It looks as though you are packing to come with me to England after I thought I clearly expressed to you that Raito-kun needs to stay here in Japan."

"I'm coming."

"I wouldn't advise it."

"Do you really want to try to stop me?"

There was a long pause and Raito stopped packing to look at Lawliet. Lawliet shoved his hands in his pockets and stared Raito down before he spoke again.

"If you are coming with me, you need to stay with me at all times. There will be a time where we will be separated and when that time comes, you need to remain silent. Do not talk to anyone. Once you hold conversations with some of those people, I cannot save you from whatever pain they might inflict upon you, whether it is emotional or physical. They may try to use the information you provide them against you for evidence."

Raito and Lawliet never broke away eye contact. The room grew silent again for a few minutes.

'I cannot tell him the exact names of the people that he will encounter, but I guess I was right to warn him of them, especially him. Just thinking about those eyes of his is enough to send chills down my spine.'

Lawliet finally broke the silence.

"Now that I have warned you, do you still want to accompany me to England, Raito-kun?"

The plane landed in England around eight thirty the next morning just like Lawliet predicted. Lawliet walked out of the plane and breathed in the fresh England air. He himself has not been to England since he left Whammy's. To Lawliet, it felt good to be back. Walking into the airport terminal, he automatically spotted a familiar face.

Watari walked up to Lawliet and smiled brightly. Being trained as an English butler, Watari was not supposed to show emotions other than to serve his master, but as of late, Lawliet coming back into his life made his emotions spill out of him and he didn't really care about his formal training.

Watari continued smiling as he grabbed Lawliet's carry on from his shoulder and asked "Ready to leave Master L?"

Lawliet only shook his head no. Just then, over the top of Lawliet's head, Watari saw Raito walking towards the two of them with all of his and Lawliet's bags. The smile quickly faded from Watari's face as he whispered to Lawliet

*I thought you were going to keep him at home Master L? Wasn't that what we discussed?*

Lawliet didn't even bother to whisper as he replied "I needed a pack mule to carry my belongings because you and I both know that I wasn't going to do it."

"Ryuuzaki! I heard that! And come over here and help me!" Raito called from a few feet away, obviously struggling with all of the luggage.

Lawliet smiled his famous evil grin as he replied "It was obviously meant for you to hear and I would help you carry all of our belongings if I wasn't enjoying watching you struggle with everything."

Right then, a bag fell from Raito's shoulders. Raito went to grab it but ended up falling over instead which resulted in all of the bags falling all over the floor and Raito being buried under them all.

Lawliet chuckled and begun walking towards the direction of the car. Watari didn't follow. He was debating on whether to help Raito or follow Lawliet. Lawliet then called back to Watari

"Watari. We're going to meet him at the car. He can handle it."

"But Ryuuzaki, what all did you pack? It all must be heavy equipment."

Lawliet turned back to the old man and smiled "No. Most of it is all candy and my cakes and they all better be intact and good to eat when we get back otherwise Raito-kun will just have to buy me more."

Once Raito got the entire luggage to the car, they continued on their journey to their destination. The scene was green and lush. Raito could tell that it had been raining because the sky was still a light grey and all of the plant life still had the shiny glimmer of leftover rain on them. The car ride was about an hour drive and just when Raito was about to feel like he was losing all feeling in his back and butt, a huge building appeared in the distance. As the car drove closer to the building, it seemed to have a cream color to it and looked like it was once a small castle in its former life. The property was surrounded with fields of green and wild flowers and had children playing all around it.

The car pulled into the driveway of the great castle and stopped right in front of it. Lawliet got out first and stretched his back for only a moment, then returned to his slouch form. Lawliet looked at the castle-like building for a long while. So many memories flooded back into his mind about the place. Memories of him leaving, of his first friend, of the people here, and of his first encounter with Watari filled his mind all at once.

Raito got out of the car and asked Lawliet "Ryuuzaki, where are we? Is this…"

Lawliet turned to face Raito with his same emotionless face "Raito-kun, welcome to Wammy's Orphanage. This is where I grew up and where Watari works."

Raito joined Lawliet by his side as he opened the door into the building. As he did so, the two of them heard a bang that sounded like a gunshot. Instinctively, Lawliet ducked just as the paintball hit Raito in the chest. Raito hurled to the ground in pain as Lawliet rose from his position. He heard cheering from somewhere in the building. Watari appeared from behind him and commented

"You might have to be careful Master L. Your successors, especially Mello, might be a little bitter with your return. I've told them to behave themselves but once Mello starts; you know Matt will also join in the game."

Through gasps, Raito asked Watari "Why do they hate him? I would think that they would be happy that L has returned."

"They are meant to be successors, meaning that because I refused to be a detective, one of them was going to be chosen to take my place. Well with my return, their shot at being the next L is gone. That is why they are so bitter."

Watari helped Raito up to his feet as Lawliet walked in further. The main room was huge. There wasn't anyone in the room besides one child. He sat in the corner and played with a toy robot and some building blocks. The blocks were stacked in the corner all around him and it looked like a metropolis city. The boy wore white pajamas and had bleached white hair. He turned to Lawliet, stared at him for only a moment, and then went back to his blocks that he was still stacking.

Lawliet asked Watari "How is he?"

"Doing better L. He's talks to only a few children but…"

"That's better than when I was last here." Lawliet finished. He then turned back to Raito and asked "Would you like a tour of the building, Raito-kun?"

Raito was about to answer but Watari interrupted.

"Excuse me Master L, but we have some important things to discuss. I'm afraid that the tour will have to wait."

Lawliet sighed heavily, then turned back to Raito

"Remember what we discussed back in Japan. Stay here in this room. This shouldn't take more than an hour."

Lawliet then walked off, with Watari close behind, out of the room and around a corner until they were no longer in sight.

Raito just stood in his same spot looking at the direction of where Lawliet disappeared until he heard a quiet voice from the corner of the room

"How pathetic."

Raito immediately turned to the white haired child in the corner of the room. He was now completely facing Raito and glaring at him fiercely. Raito started to walk over to him but he quickly remembered what Lawliet said and changed his mind. A few more seconds went by before Raito thought to himself

'This is extremely rude. And he's a kid, what is he really going to do to me?'

Another voice came up inside of Raito's mind right then 'Don't underestimate him. Lawliet's a genius, who's to say that this kid isn't one as well?'

Raito finally decided to walk over to the white haired boy and introduce himself.

"Hello. I'm..."

"Raito Yagami. Second year student at Kyoto University. Music major. Plays five instruments. None of the information is important or mildly interesting."

Raito eye started to twitch uncontrollably. He already hated this kid. He talked in a non chalet voice which also annoyed Raito. He kind of reminded him of Lawliet, but more rude.

"You're a rude little boy."

The boy looked up and gave Raito a death stare. "I'll have you know I'm sixteen years old you idiot. If you were smarter, you wouldn't have assumed."

Raito was taken aback by that statement. He did not look sixteen at all.

"I'm sorry. You look young for your age."

"Really? You're sorry?" He started. "Just like how you're sorry about pushing Teru Mikimi in front of that truck? Or just like how you're sorry about killing Naomi Misora?"

Raito glared at the boy. How did he know about that? Raito tried to keep his cool, but his anger shot through him uncontrollably.

"Or here's a name that might ring a bell to you…Yuki Takahashi."

Raito's heart stopped for a moment. His eyes showed fear for a moment then went back to his glare. The boy also stared at Raito as he said "So, how did you drag him up on top of that building to push him off?"

Raito was shaking with fury until he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Don't mind Near. He's rude to everyone Raito-kun."

Raito turned around and smiled greatly. "Ryuzaki."

There he was, standing right in front of him, but something was off that Raito couldn't put his finger on. Then it hit him.

"Ryuzaki, what's wrong with your eyes? Do you have some special contacts in?"

His eyes were a crimson red. Raito didn't remember Lawliet ever wearing those contacts, or in fact, any contacts.

He heard the boy now named Near snicker. Raito personally didn't care what he was snickering about; he was with his L again. 'Lawliet' answered him "Don't worry about it. Now, do you still want that tour?

"We found Naomi Misora." Roger said to Lawliet as he sat behind a mahogany desk. Watari stood in the corner of the room beside Roger while Lawliet sat in his crouch like position in a chair in front of him. The room had a bookshelf on each wall that was filled with books and only one window that looked out onto the front yard where all of the children were playing.

"What exactly do you mean by you 'found' her?" Lawliet asked, but he knew what Roger meant.

Roger stared at Lawliet and replied "I think you and I both know what that means."

"Where?" Lawliet asked after a moment of silence with no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

Watari finally spoke up and answered him. "She was found in Tokyo Bay. She had been dead for some time."

Lawliet placed his thumb in his mouth and gently nibbled on it. Watari knew that Lawliet only did that when he was deep in thought or if he was nervous about something. In this case, it was both. Lawliet spoke to the other gentlemen while still biting his thumb

"So, you didn't call me here just to say that my best friend is dead. She had been murdered and you believe that Raito-kun did it."

"Master L, when you look at his history, it kind of makes sense." Watari commented.

"No." Lawliet started. "It all makes perfect sense. He has a pattern of people dying after meeting him. First it was Yuki Takahashi, and then it was Teru Mikimi, now Misora-chan."

Roger cleared his throat and commented "They're not the only ones that we are concerned about."

Lawliet looked up at the old man with a puzzled look. Roger continued.

"We believe that he also killed Raye Penber."

Lawliet looked from Roger to Watari and back to Roger. "You are obviously serious so please explain further. Why do you think so?"

"Well, when Watari interrogated the American Aiber, he was secretly hooked up to a lie detector test. He had no clue that Raye Penber was dead or how he died. When Aiber left him, he was alive."

Lawliet bit on his nail harder, trying not to let the words that were being said affect him.

"You're going to believe a murdering pimp?"

"It's something that also fits Raito's profile. All of those people were, in some way, associated with him. Raye Penber was investigating the Teru Mikimi incident before he died. That gives him probable cause to kill him and Misora. Especially if Penber told his fiancée about what he was doing." Roger added.

Lawliet shot up at that moment out of his chair and focused all of his attention on Roger. "How do you know that?"

"I put him on the job." Roger commented.

Lawliet, feeling defeated, slithered back into his seat. Roger pulled out of his drawer a sucker jar and handed a sucker to Lawliet. "Here take this. You're going to need it for the next part."

Lawliet grudgingly took the sucker and placed it in his mouth. Roger continued on to the next topic.

"Lawliet, for your first assignment back as L, you are going to investigate Raito on the murders of Takahashi, Mikimi, Misora, and Penber. He is our main suspect."

Lawliet turned in the direction where Watari was and glared at him. "You knew all along, didn't you? That's why you told me to give up my feelings for Raito-kun."

"Master L, no one said that being L was going to be easy, but if Raito-kun is innocent, then we need you to prove it."

"Watari." Lawliet started. "The probability of Raito-kun being innocent is about 13%. You are asking me to throw away one of the only things that make me happy anymore."

Watari walked over to Lawliet and put a hand on his shoulder "But in the name of justice, you cannot let him get away with murder."

Lawliet continued to have an expressionless face on as he nodded briefly before standing up.

"I understand. He will not prevail over me. I will win. L will win…for justice."

"Ryuzaki, where are you taking me?"

Raito was being drug behind by him in a rather forceful way which concerned him. Since the two met, Lawliet has never himself handled Raito with anything other than gentleness. Another thing that kept creeping back into Raito's head was those crimson, red eyes. Lawliet wouldn't answer him as to why his eyes were like that. In fact, as soon as Raito agreed to go on a tour of the building, he was grabbed and pulled behind 'Lawliet.' Raito was beginning to think that this 'Lawliet' was an imposter. But if he was an imposter, then he was a really good one. He looked exactly like the original.

His thoughts stopped when 'Lawliet' stopped. They were in front of a door which, more than likely, led to Lawliet's old room. And sure enough, 'Lawliet' turned to Raito and said

"This is my room. Please come in."

He opened the door and waited. Raito stood in place and watched 'Lawliet'.

He watched Raito closely until his stare became a glare; an evil, menacing glare that for some reason scared Raito. 'Lawliet' shoved his hands deeper in his pockets and his glare grew darker.

"What's wrong Raito-kun? Do you not trust me?"

Raito swallowed hard and thought again about his options. Realizing that his only real option was the one in front of him, he cautiously walked towards the now open door. 'Lawliet's' face quickly lifted from the dark glare to a lighter face as Raito walked into the room.

Surprisingly, 'Lawliet's' room was exactly what Raito pictured in his mind. The walls and floor were white whereas the bed, lamp, chairs, dresser, nightstand and small sitting table were black. There was one lonely window in the room that shone in the dull days light. 'Lawliet' came behind Raito and touched his back which made Raito jump. He was scared, heading towards terrified as those blood shot eyes stared into his honey ones.

"I was just going to suggest to Raito-kun that we sit on the bed and talk."

Raito slowly walked to the bed, eyeing him as he sat down. 'Lawliet' came and sat closely beside him. Neither of them said anything until Raito spoke up.

"Ryuzaki, what did you do to your eyes? They're really scary."

"Why do you call me that when we're alone?"

Raito paused and looked at him, disbelief showing in his face.

"You told me to start calling you that, especially now since we're here in England."

'Lawliet' crept closer to Raito. He put a hand on his thigh and started massaging it saying

"Please. Just this once. Call me by my real name."

He started kissing Raito's neck and under his chin. Raito, under small gasps, replied "But you told me…"

'Lawliet' pulled Raito's face towards his and breathed on his face "Please Light-kun."

Usually he hated when people called him by his English equivalent, but for some reason when Lawliet said it, it made him extremely hard.

"Light." 'Lawliet' whispered as he leaned in to kiss Raito.

"L…Lawliet." Raito replied back as he was devoured in an intense kiss.

Suddenly, the door started to open. Raito shoved away 'Lawliet' in fear that it would be Watari, but what shocked him the most was that it was another Lawliet standing in the doorway with Watari. This Lawliet, Raito noticed, did not have crimson red eyes.

The new Lawliet commented "Beyond, What are you doing with Raito-kun?"

Raito shot up from the bed and walked over to the Lawliet at the door.

"L-Uh, Ryuzaki? I'm really confused right now."

The man now called Beyond came up behind Raito and just stared at Lawliet. It was like one Lawliet staring into a mirror. It made Raito a little nervous.

"Raito," Lawliet began. "This is Beyond Birthday. He is also a successor of mine with an unusual obsession with me to the point where he looks exactly like me. You have to be extremely careful with him. He is excellent at mimicry but he is mentally unstable."

"Hello L." Beyond Birthday waved from behind Raito. Lawliet gave a death glare to the imposter before turning back to Raito.

"I thought I told you not to leave that spot. Luckily, Near told me where you ran off to."

Turning back to Beyond, Lawliet walked towards him and grabbed his collar, lifting him off of the ground. Watari sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Why are you in my room? How did you get in?"

Beyond Birthday, with his perfected Lawliet, expressionless face, replied "My dear L,"

He gently removed Lawliet's hand from his collar and put one of his own hands on Lawliet's groin. Lawliet pushed him away and stepped back as Beyond finished his sentence "Locks can't keep me out. You know that as well as I do."

Annoyance was clearly written on Lawliet's face as he shoved his hands in his pockets and said in a firm, aggressive tone "Get Out."

Beyond followed suit and shoved his hands in his own pockets. He shrugged his shoulders and started to make his leave. Before leaving, he turned around and waved at the trio in the room while saying

"Goodbye Watari. Nice to meet you Raito-kun. So long Lollipop."

And with that, Beyond left.

Watari turned to Lawliet and asked "What did he mean by Lollipop?"

Lawliet turned to Raito and was about to ask him the same thing when he noticed that Raito's face was as white as snow. Lawliet observed him as he stood in place and stared at the doorway where Beyond Birthday made his leave. Lawliet thought it was because of the oddness of the situation still had him in shock, but Raito was thinking something completely different.

'Oh my god. I screwed up big time.' Raito thought. 'I told him Lawliet's real name. Lollipop's a nickname for Lawliet! Lawliet even said that he was mentally unbalanced. What is he going to do, now that he knows Lawliet's real name? I need to stop him before he tries anything. He will not hurt Lawliet. I will stop him at all costs.'

End of Chapter 8

So Beyond Birthday knows Lawliet's real name. I have an idea on how I want to do this, but we'll see what happens. Sorry for all of you Mello and Matt fans, they didn't get much action in this chapter besides shooting Raito in the chest, but next chapter they play a bigger role in the story.

About the instrument that Raito's holding as he's stepping into the train, that is a very rare and beautiful German violin. The name Bosendorfer is the brand name and it was created by an individual person who is famous among the music world. I have personally only seen one of these in my lifetime so I had to include it.

One final note, the name that was mentioned throughout the chapter, Yuki Takahashi, was (if you remember) the kid in Raito's class that committed "suicide" by jumping off of a building their senior year in high school. The song is "Come Sail Away" by the lovely Styx! Chapter 9 coming soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rainy Days and Mondays

Lawliet turned to Watari and asked him "Could you please leave us alone for a moment. I would like to talk to Raito-kun."

Watari nodded and replied "Certainly Master L."

Watari left the room leaving Lawliet alone with Raito. The look on Lawliet's face was sad, almost worried and scared. He looked like a child whose parents have just died. He looked like he was the loneliest person on the earth. The bags under his eyes seemed darker and gloomier than usual as he stood with his back hunched over, hands still in his pockets and his stare to the floorboards below them. Raito knew this look. Lawleit was in deep thought.

"Lawliet…"

"What did I tell you about using that name in public?" Lawliet said sternly. "Even when we're alone, you must never call me that." His gaze never left the floor as he scolded Raito.

"But why?"Raito begun. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Do you what would happen if any of my successors found out my real name?"

Raito didn't answer him. Lawliet waited another moment and when Raito didn't answer, he continued.

"I consider them my enemies, all of them, especially 'Him'. If any of them knew of my real name, they can use that against me for black mail, to destroy my name and reputation, or even destroy me."

Lawliet finally looked at Raito. His eyes were heavy with worry and sadness. Suddenly, his eyes grew large in realization and anger as he stepped closer to Raito. He saw the look on Raito's face. It was a look of guilt, like he did something wrong. Lawliet's hands grabbed Raito's collar in a similar manner to how he handled Beyond.

"What did you say to him?"

Raito's eyes were met with angry ones. He glared back at Lawliet but he couldn't help but still feel fear. He has personally never seen his Lawliet like this.

He sternly and frankly told Lawliet "I told him nothing."

Lawliet glared back at him and said "I don't believe you. You are a professional liar after all."

A look of hurt filled Raito's eyes as he replied "What did they say to you? Why are you angry?"

Lawliet let Raito go and stared out of the only window in the room.

"It looks like it is going to rain for the next few days."

"Lawliet!" Raito commanded. "Answer me!"

"I hate rainy days. They make me extremely depressed."

Lawliet walked to the window and opened it gently. The clouds were still covering the sunlight making outside a light grey. A slight drizzle was sprinkling on the window pane and the grass outside. Lawliet's attention focused on a black and yellow spider on the ground below the window. She was trying to escape the coming rain by scurrying under a leaf. Upon further inspection, the spider had an egg sack under her abdomen. Suddenly, a familiar voice drew him back to earth.

"Lawliet, what did they say about me? Whatever it was, it's not true."

"The bells should be ringing soon."

"Bells?"

Raito walked behind Lawliet and stood behind him as Lawliet continued to look out of the window.

"Raito-kun, do you know why I hate rainy days?"

Silence followed. Raito was afraid to answer, mostly because whatever was said to him made him temporarily disoriented. Lawliet was not making any sense to him.

*(1.) "I guess it was because the first day I arrived here, it was raining. Maybe she was murdered on a rainy day also. I met you on a rainy day. My first time being kidnapped by Aiber was on a rainy day. I wonder if they died on a rainy day. Those damn bells were ringing on that day as well. Don't you hear them?"

Raito listened for any kind of bells but he heard nothing but the soft rain on the window pane.

"So isn't it safe to say that I hate rainy days, Raito-kun?" He turned to Raito with a small smile on his face, expecting a response back.

"Lawliet, I don't understand."

Lawliet's frown returned as he closed the window and stuck his hands inside of his pockets. "I wonder if they died protecting me? Just like the spider."

"Lawliet?"

"Don't worry about it. Don't leave this room. Stay here unless Watari comes and gets you. I need to be alone to do paperwork."

And with that, Lawliet left the room as quickly as he came.

Raito did what he was told. He sat patiently and waited for Lawliet to come back. One hour passed then two, then four but he never returned. Watari came into the room at around nine that night to show him his room but that was about it for appearances from familiar faces. The next day and the day after, it rained on and off, varying between heavy and soft rain. Raito was allowed to come and go when he wanted from Whammy's, but there was no point unless Lawliet was joining him. He would pass by Lawliet's room a few times a day only to hear the occasional whispers of a few notes from a trumpet in the background. Not too far from Lawliet's door would lie and wait the mysterious Beyond. He would stare at Raito with those crimson eyes that even unnerved Lawliet. A week passed since his last encounter with Lawliet when he confronted Beyond with the question

"Why are your eyes that color? Is it a special pair of contact lens that you use?"

Beyond, who was sitting in a chair next to Lawliet's door, smiled and stared into Raito's eyes. It felt as if Beyond was trying to read Raito's soul. Finally, he answered Raito saying "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Yagami-san." His smile quickly turned into a menacing grin as he asked Raito "How would react, if I told you the exact day you were going to die? Would you panic? Would you try to change the world?"

"I wouldn't believe you." Raito responded bluntly

Beyond ignored his response and continued to think out loud.

"…No. You would be the type to use people to get what you want even until the end."

Beyond stood up from the chair and matched height with Raito. Staring above his head for only a moment before returning his gaze to Raito, his menacing grin returned to his face, showing Raito just how mentally unbalanced he really was. Beyond put a hand on Raito's face and gently stroked it, feeling the soft, silk skin of Raito's face under his fingertips. Finally, Beyond whispered into Raito's ear

"Do you want to know when you will die? I know it all. The date, time and I can only guess who or what will kill you, but I can tell you, right here, right now."

Raito held back a shiver of fear. Even though Beyond was more than likely lying, there was still something disturbing about that last comment that chilled him to the bone. Finally, Raito grew the courage to ask Beyond

"What do you want from me?"

"The real question is, Light-kun, what do you want from me?"

"What?"

"Think about it. I know L's real name. I can do anything I want to Lollipop, ANYTHING." Beyond said, putting extra emphasis on "anything".

"I'm willing to put all my hatred for L aside and work with you if you give me something in return."

Raito knew this was a dangerous situation. If he answered, he would be telling Beyond that he knew what he was talking about. He would be admitting to him that he did commit all of those murders and that he would do anything it took to get what he wants. So Raito remained quiet and let Beyond finish.

Beyond chuckled and sucked Raito's earlobe. Raito didn't even try to hide the shudder that time, which made Beyond chuckle even harder.

"I want our little Lawliet. Otherwise, all of my attention will be focused on you. I know your next target will be the albino boy, Near. It only makes sense to do it that way. Give me Lawliet, and I can help you 'get rid of' anyone you need too."

Raito's eyes grew twice their normal size. 'This is perfect. With his help, no one will suspect me and I can stop whoever gets in my way.'

Suddenly, the realization hit him at that moment. 'Wait. If I turn over Lawliet, I know what he's going to try to do. He's going to get rid of Lawliet so he can be the next L. Or maybe worse, he'll want to kill L just for the sweet satisfaction of getting revenge for something. I can't trust him.'

Right then, the door of Lawliet's room started to slowly open. Beyond whispered into Raito's ear "Just think about it for now." And with that, he crept into another hallway, out of sight.

After staring after Beyond for a good thirty seconds, he took in a breath and exhaled it. Raito then felt a presence behind him for when he turned around, Lawliet was standing right behind him with a look of suspicion on his face.

"What were you and Beyond talking about?"

"Nothing important. He was just trying to intimidate me." Raito lied, looking at Lawliet directly in the eyes.

"You're lying." Lawliet stated, gently closing his bedroom door. "I don't trust Beyond, therefore, when you talk to him, I feel the need to distrust you as well."

"What's wrong with you?" Raito demanded. He was getting angry again. 'He's only been like this since we came here and he talked to that old man.'

"…I guess being back here again is making me a little depressed."

Lawliet turned away from Raito and started to walk to the front door.

"And besides that, I haven't had any sweets in almost a week due to the overwhelming amount of work I have, so I have basically been living off of coffee and sugar cubes this whole time."

Raito followed him like a lame puppy. "Would you like me to come along with you?" Raito asked.

Lawliet turned briefly to him and said "I assumed that you were going to come anyway."

And with that, they started on their journey to a place that was unknown to Raito. They walked outside into the brisk afternoon air. It just finished raining which made everything around them have a grey tint to it. It was cold in England at this time of year. It was the kind of brisk afternoon air that made Raito wish that he had a light jacket. Lawliet led the way past the drive, past the grove of trees and up the street towards town. The new rain formed on the windows of the buildings and shops around them as cars drove past with great speeds. Their destination was unknown. Raito looked around him in wonder. Manchester, England was so different than Kyoto, Japan.

Lawliet stopped at a crosswalk and was waiting for the sign to turn green when Raito asked him

"Hey Ryuzaki, where exactly are we going?"

Lawliet ignored him and continued to walk until he reached the other side of the street. Raito, once again, looked at his surroundings to find out where he was. He then realized that the building that they were standing in front of was pink with several decorations of candy on the outside of it. There were giant, stone peppermints on the roof while the base of the building was the host of several candy canes and gingerbread men. Adorning the window panes were several gumballs and lollipops while the door knobs were giant chocolate chip cookies. The windows were painted blue with the store logo printed with bright green on them.

"Candy Cane Avenue Plus?" Raito read out loud. "We're at a candy shop?"

"Not just any candy shop, Raito-kun. My favorite candy shop ever. Before I left home, I stopped coming here, but the reason for that, I do not remember."

Lawliet walked into the store with Raito close behind. Once Raito walked into the store, he noticed that Lawliet was frozen in place, staring at the cashier with an annoyed look on his face. The cashier looked like a nice person so Raito couldn't understand why Lawliet was making such an awful face. The man at the counter had short to middle length hair which was black and he had brown eyes and a kind look on his face. Raito turned to Lawliet and asked him

"Ryuzaki, if this was your favorite candy store, then why did you stop coming here?"

The cashier looked up suddenly and exclaimed at the top of his lungs

"Ryuzaki! You're back! It's been years!"

Raito's eye began to twitch slowly. 'This guy is annoying me already…' Raito thought.

The man sped over towards them but in his haste, he tripped and fell face first on the floor. The other customers in the shop started to giggle as Lawliet stood hopelessly staring at him. After a moment of awkward silence, the man stood up and declared "I'm alright Ryuzaki, don't worry."

"Trust me, that'll be the last thing I would do. Me, personally, would've left you for dead on the ground and take all of your sweets for myself." Lawliet mumbled loud enough for the man and Raito to hear him.

"Such dark humor! Yes, you're the same Ryuzaki that I remember from years past!"

*(2.)"I'm not joking. I rather dislike jokes." Ryuzaki stated.

"Who's your friend?" The man asked Lawliet, referring to Raito. "Well," he continued "My name is Matsuda Touta and welcome to Candy Cane Avenue Plus! Where this is basically candy heaven!"

Raito's eye was twitching furiously at this point. Lawliet noticed this and stated "Usually I would love to see you agitated, but he's irritating me as well. I now remember that he was the reason why I stopped coming into this shop. I couldn't deal with the headaches every day."

"Ummm…I can hear everything that you're saying." Matsuda shyly said.

"Good." Lawliet started. "Now that you have realized that we are customers, can you stop being so annoyingly enthusiastic and serve us?"

Matsuda ran behind the counter and started to grab different varieties of candy off of the shelves for Lawliet. He gathered about thirty different kinds of candy and started putting them in paper bags by color, size, shape, and flavors. In fifteen minutes, Matsuda had fifteen bags ready for Lawliet.

"That's amazing." Raito commented.

"Wow. Good job Matsuda. You still remember that after all these years."

"Well after the first time I messed up your order, I wanted to always get it right. So I guess it stuck with me from every time you came into my shop."

Raito grabbed some of the bags and started to walk out of the shop. Lawliet grabbed the remaining bags and started to walk out when Matsuda stopped him.

"Hey Ryuzaki, I may be incompetent in your eyes, but I have been told that I'm a great observer of my surroundings. Meaning, I can catch things that are going on that normal people wouldn't realize. My mother said I should've been a detective."

"Does you telling me this have a point to it somewhere?" Lawliet asked annoyance clearly laced in his voice.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this, but your friend looks like he may be hiding something from you. Just be cautious and if you ever need anything, just ask."

With that, Matsuda walked back to the register. Lawliet grew nervous as he caught up to Raito.

'If someone like Matsuda could see that something is not right with Raito-kun, then I have to keep a better eye on him from now on.'

The walk back to Whammy's was a long walk being as neither of them spoke at all during the trip. Upon arriving at Whammy's, Lawliet already ate three of the fifteen bags of candy. Lawliet led the way into the massive building and towards a non-familiar hallway. Lawliet saw the confused look on Raito's face, so he commented "I have to talk to Watari about something. It won't take long."

The two walked down the hallway longer until they reached a room with a single gold heart on it. Lawliet commented on the door as they walked inside of the room. "I made that for Watari when I was about eight. It was three years after I came here and I wanted to show him my appreciation. Back then, and even to this day, I have trouble communicating my feelings, so instead, I made him that heart."

Lawliet looked around the room for Watari only to find nothing but a note on his desk. Lawliet grabbed the note from the desk and sat on the sofa on the other end of the room, sitting with his legs tucked into his chest and holding the paper up to his face with the utter most care, as if the paper was going to deteriorate in his hands. After reading it for a mere three seconds, Lawliet stated

"It seems as though he has left for the evening and will not be back until tomorrow evening."

Lawliet threw the note on the ground and began to eat some more candy from one of his bags.

Raito then began to pace the floor around the sofa where Lawliet was perched. Lawliet lifted his eyes barely from his candy to see what Raito was doing. What Lawliet saw disturbed him slightly. Raito had a dark glow to his stare as he continued to pace the floor staring at Lawliet. It was as if his personality completely changed in the seven minutes they have been back from their trip. The menacing stare gave a feeling that Lawliet was about to be devoured by Raito. Finally, after a few more moments of watching Raito pace the floor, Lawliet asked him

"Why are you staring at me, Raito-kun?"

Raito chuckled slightly while still staring at Lawliet and replied "I'm thinking about something."

'Even his voice has changed slightly. His whole demeanor has changed. It is as if he is experiencing a case of (3.)*Dissociative Identity Disorder.'

Lawliet put down his candy and joined Raito in his pacing across the room. The two started to have a staring match over the next two minutes. Without saying a word to each other, Raito continued to stare at Lawliet with a dark grin on his face while Lawliet stared at Raito with a serious glare.

"What are you thinking about Yagami-san?" Lawliet finally managed to say.

Raito's face turned into a horrible grin as he looked Lawliet up and down "I'm thinking about how great you'll look under me…right now."

Lawliet snapped back at him "No. You have been acting very strangely and I don't think I like it. The better phrase would be I don't trust it."

Raito's grin began to fade slowly until he was glaring at Lawliet. Simultaneously, they both stopped pacing the floor and stared at each other.

"I said now." Raito snapped towards Lawliet.

"What happened to Misora-chan? Penber-san? Mikimi-san?"

"What are you getting at?" Raito sneered.

"Why did you do it?"

Raito then grabbed Lawliet by the wrists and pulled Lawliet to him, locking lips as he did so. Lawliet fiercely kissed him back as their tongues fought for dominance. Raito pulled away from him and said

"They're filling your head with lies Ryuzaki. I would never do that and you know it."

Before Lawliet could respond, Raito kissed him again only this time it was a lot gentler. Lawliet's hands went inside of Raito's silk shirt to his chest where he caressed Raito's nipples with his thumbs. Raito broke away from the kiss and hastily undressed Lawliet. Lawliet tried to undress Raito with the same speed but was apparently not quick enough. Raito lifted Lawliet onto Watari's desk and laid him on his back. Raito undid his pants and pulled his erect member out to meet Lawliet.

Lawliet was basically trapped under Raito. Raito had a firm grip of Lawliet's legs as he bent over and proceeded to lick Lawliet's opening. Lawliet moaned in delight as Raito continued the onslaught. Raito rose up and readied himself to Lawliet's entrance.

"Ready?" Raito huffed out.

Lawliet nodded in agreement. His face was sweating out of anticipation. Raito nodded with him and pushed himself into Lawliet. Lawliet moaned loudly as Raito steadily thrust into him. Lawliet wrapped his arms around Raito and dug his nails into Raito's back. At this, Raito's pace quickened. The paperweight, pens, pencils, and assortment of papers on Watari's desk began to fly off of the desk as they continued. He grabbed Lawliet's hair and pulled onto it as he thrust harder into Lawliet's prostrate. Lawliet screamed out of ecstasy as he came all over Raito's chest. Raito moaned in delight as he came inside of Lawliet.

The two of them breathed heavily as they sat in the silence of the office. Raito pulled out of Lawliet and walked to the window, hiding behind the curtain as he looked outside.

"It stopped raining." Raito commented.

Lawliet slid off of the desk and started to get dress. Once he finished getting dressed, he turned to Raito and said

"We will be leaving back to Japan in two weeks. My time here is almost up. Don't do anything stupid in that time frame."

"Ryuzaki, Wait!"

Lawliet stopped just as he touched the doorknob to leave. He never turned to look at Raito as he asked "What is it Raito-kun?"

"Do you still love me?"

There was a long pause before Lawliet answered him.

"I cannot answer that question right now."

Lawliet pulled the door open and was about to walk out when Raito pleaded

"Lawliet! Please…"

Lawliet turned to look at a distraught Raito one last time before leaving the office completely, leaving Raito alone.

Chapter 9 End.

This chapter took me a long time to write and I apologize for that. College's kicking my butt at the moment. The song for this chapter is "Rainy Days are Mondays" by The Carpenters. Notice also how Beyond Birthday treats Raito. I wanted Beyond to have similar personalities and goals of Raito. This is why he treats Raito a little better than Lawliet. Raito and Beyond are very similar in this story. There are three points I would like to mention before ending the chapter.

(1).This is referencing back to his past. "They" refer to his parents, "she" refers to Naomi Misora since he's still grieving her death and notice he put Raito's name in the list of bad things that happened to him on rainy days. Hmmmm…

(2).This is a direct quote from the manga and the live action movie. I like this quote a lot. =)

(3).This is another name for multiple personality disorder.

Thanks for reading and expect chapter 10 to come out soon.


End file.
